Shinigami vs Perfect Soldat, Contrat vs Mission
by katana 00
Summary: En ce 14 juillet, faites péter les feux d'artifices ! Non pas pour notre fête nationale, rien à voir ! Mais pour le fait que je publie depuis 1 mois et 10 jours et que pour l'occas ben je forme un recueil de ma 1ère fic à suite de suites de resuites ... avec en bonus un petit épilogue ! Avis aux amateurs et curieux donc ! J'ai recorrigé et précisé quelques points. Cédez-vous ?
1. Prologue

.

.

**« La Mort que j'aime »**

(Prélude)

.

.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes se réveilla sans soubresaut, réchauffé par les doux rayons du soleil automnal. L'air hagard, il examina quelques minutes la pièce où il était allongé indolemment. Rien de bien dispendieux ni ostentatoire mais rien de négligé non plus. Une simple petite pièce ornée du stricte nécessaire vitale. A l'image de son propriétaire. Son regard s'attarda alors, sans plus d'étonnement, sur la silhouette alanguie près de lui. Des muscles saillants, mais agréablement proportionnés, rythmaient la douce musique d'un cœur assoupi et fourbu après l'effort d'une nuit blanche.

- « _Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ?_ » pensa le jeune homme, admirant le corps nu de son compagnon.

Il remarqua sur cette peau ambrée des frissons parcourir les zones ombragées par les stores. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer devant l'indécente tentation. Préférant se remémorer les délicieuses et glorieuses sensations qui avaient parcouru son propre corps la veille. Avec une délectable curiosité il s'était laissé emporter dans des ébats qui lui étaient, à l'accoutumé, totalement étrangers. Sa témérité l'entrainant toujours aux abords de précipices dangereux, et dans des situations excitantes pour son esprit aventureux, il ne regretta absolument rien. Ou presque. Seul le manquement à son devoir l'incommoda quelque peu, l'espace d'un bref et fugace instant.

- « _Me laisser attendrir par ma proie, c'est pitoyable au possible._ » se moqua-t-il de lui-même, se levant sans brusquerie aucune pour ne pas éveiller son amant.

Ses récentes blessures se rappelèrent vivement à son bon souvenir.

- « _Faux !_ » ricana-t-il en lui-même devant la glace qui projeta un impérissable souvenir de cette soirée.

Ses hanches et ses épaules arboraient des entailles et des morsures dignes d'un félin enragé. Dont seule une orgie de sexe avait su calmer les élans bestiaux. Son cou aussi témoignait de l'agressivité et de l'avidité de son amant. Il ne lui avait laissé aucun répit jusqu'à obtenir de lui la jouissance suprême.

- « **Impossible qu'un animal sauvage et indomptable comme lui ait pu m'attendrir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il m'a outrageusement et bestialement possédé oui ! … Je ne commettrai plus cette erreur à l'avenir.**» sourit-il en s'habillant tranquillement.

Tressant ses longs et soyeux cheveux châtains, il constata, dans le reflet du miroir de la penderie, que son compagnon se mouvait dans son sommeil. Loin d'être incommodé, il contempla, sans vergogne, le corps aguicheur se soulever sous la respiration apaisée et lui présentant désormais des fesses fermes.

- « **Evidemment ! Vu sous cet angle je ne pouvais que me laisser posséder !** » se moqua-t-il à nouveau sans retenue de lui-même.

Fin prêt, il s'approcha de sa proie pour lui abandonner un dernier baiser. Dernière marque d'un sentimentalisme dont il n'était pas coutumier, et dont il ne ferait plus preuve à l'avenir. Délicatement, sans aucun appui, il déposa ses lèvres tièdes sur le tatouage étrange colonisant la totalité de l'épaule droite de la bête assoupie.

- « **A ton insu, tu as su vaincre la mort, Heero.** » murmura-t-il en détaillant une dernière fois les courbes avantageuses.

- « **Je gagne toujours les combats que j'engage, Shinigami !** » lança prestement le jeune homme en l'emprisonnant de son corps sur les draps froissés.

Il lui asséna un torride baiser dont l'ardeur ne laissa nul doute sur son intention. Tout comme cette nuit, il voulait le dévorer. En faire sa chose jusqu'à ce qu'il crie d'agonie ou de plaisir.

- « _J'aurais mieux fait d'exécuter le contrat._ » songea le Shinigami prisonnier du corps athlétique de son compagnon.

- « **Le guerrier parfait, que je suis, ne laisse pas s'échapper l'ennemi. … Sans l'avoir totalement maitrisé au préalable.** » le menaça-t-il d'un regard intense.

- « _A notre prochaine rencontre, je ne renouvellerai pas mon erreur._ » se promit-il acceptant cependant la seconde intrusion ennemi dans sa bouche. Après tout pourquoi refuser un peu de bon temps en si bonne compagnie ?

Le désir ne fut pas long à se manifester chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Les émois de la veille se rappelant aux jeunes hommes, une valse sensuelle débuta. Chacun voulant dominer l'autre pour lui témoigner sa force et se procurer, accessoirement, le maximum de plaisir.

- « **Shinigami, révèle-moi ton nom.** » exigea à nouveau le soldat, tout en dévorant littéralement le cou déjà bien marqué de son ennemi.

La nuit précédente, Heero n'avait eu de cesse d'œuvrer pour apprendre le nom de son amant. Dernier qui ne céda à aucun moment. Sur ce point du moins. Malgré toutes les tortures sensuelles, il réussit à garder son secret. Faillir à son contrat était déjà bien assez honteux à ses yeux. Lui qui ne s'approchait jamais de ses proies, avait eu le tort de lier connaissance, et sympathiser, avec ce soldat dont il devait couper la ligne de vie.

- « **Jamais.** » suffoqua le jeune homme.

« **Tu ne me fais pas perdre la tête, au point d'anéantir toutes mes forteresses.** » rétorqua-t-il, prenant enfin le contrôle du combat.

A son tour, il enchaina les baisers empoisonnés de désir. Les caresses indécentes sur la peau tendue du militaire. L'une de ses qualités était, sans conteste, d'apprendre très vite les leçons qu'on lui dispensait. De ses mains fines, il lui cloua les poignets aux draps. Heero, à sa merci, sentit venir une vague de chaleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se cambra pour se coller davantage au corps de son tortionnaire. Soudain, des spasmes s'emparèrent de tout son être, le laissant entièrement vulnérable et soumis à son ennemi. C'est l'instant que choisi le jeune natté pour prendre possession de lui avec fermeté et autorité.

Contre toute attente Heero, le soldat parfait, aima être ainsi dirigé. Perdre le contrôle de la situation l'excitait mystérieusement avec cet inconnu rencontré la veille. Il occultait toutes ses défenses les plus fondamentales, et il aimait ça. Demandant toujours plus à son amant devenu dominateur.

Aux portes de l'extase, Heero réitéra sa demande.

- « **Ton nom ! Ton nom ! Ton nom ! …. **» supplia-t-il dans des râles de plaisir.

- « **La Mort ne peut se présenter sous peine de t'emporter ensuite.** » lui expliqua le jeune homme relâchant toute la pression qui les conduisit au summum du bonheur.

- « **Tue-moi encore. …** » soupira le brun, sans gêne et fixant les yeux charmeurs.

- « **Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, et ta vie.** » lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

- « **La mort que j'aime …** » déclara, épuisé mais au comble du bien être, Heero en caressant les longues mèches libérées sur les draps froissés.

Inconsciemment, le plus jeune mêla ses longs doigts à ceux de Heero. Et patienta jusqu'à ce que le guerrier sombre dans le sommeil réparateur à nouveau. D'un tendre sourire, il déposa sur ces lèvres un baiser d'adieu.

- « **A notre prochaine rencontre, j'exaucerai ton vœu. Je te révèlerai mon nom. Ce sera l'unique fois où tu auras le loisir de l'entendre.** »

Sans attendre, il se revêtit. Défroissant tant bien que mal la chemise malmenée par leurs ébats matinaux. Réajusta la natte défaite durant leur passion charnelle. Contempla une fois encore le corps nu et terrassé de sa proie.

Ainsi Duo, le Shinigami, abandonna-t-il Heero le guerrier parfait à un doux songe. Laissant derrière lui tout sentiment et regret, il souhaita cependant que leurs chemins ne se croisent plus pour leurs propres survies.


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

**« L'illusoire perfection »**

(Chapitre 1)

.

.

Trois jours que le soldat Heero Yuy planifiait, peaufinait, les ultimes détails d'une mission qui ne l'enthousiasmait guère : la protection rapprochée d'un haut dignitaire. La non moins célèbre diplomate : Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Cette « capricieuse femme », aux yeux du militaire du moins, devait présider une convention inter-coloniale durant laquelle interviendraient des représentants des pays les plus engagés dans l'instauration d'un équilibre mondial équitable. Du gratin en perspective ! Et donc des emmerdements, aussi, selon la théorie « Yuy ». A ses yeux, tout cela n'était que perte de temps. Des mondanités de pacotille dont la dame en rose semblait se gargariser allègrement.

.

Le jour critique était arrivé. La pression était à son paroxysme. Rien ne devait échapper à la surveillance de ses hommes. Les échanges émis durant ce congrès seraient sans nul doute cruciaux pour le futur. Avis défendu, énergiquement et avec conviction, par son ami Quatre Raberba Winner. Militaire reconverti en humanitaire pacifiste, au grand regret d'Heero qui appréciait son charismatique esprit de stratège. Il aurait été d'un grand renfort à l'heure actuelle. Car la moindre erreur était impensable. Et serait impardonnable si elle advenait ! C'est pour cette raison que le Haut Conseil de Sécurité de la Convention avait fait appel au meilleur : lui. Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait. Connu et reconnu pour ses brillants succès en toutes circonstances. Ces dispositifs étaient efficaces à 100%. Jamais la moindre faille. Mission acceptée, mission accomplie. Parfaitement.

Pourtant, étrangement, il ne se sentait pas en totale confiance sur cette mission. Trop de paramètres ingérables à couvrir à son goût. Un parcours offrant trop d'opportunités à quiconque voudrait attenter à la vie de l'un des participants. Une foule compacte et incontrôlable. Prête à s'enflammer ou paniquer trop facilement. Et surtout, le détail prédominant pour Heero : une cliente bien trop voyante. Ne daignant pas écouter ses précieux conseils. N'en faisant farouchement qu'à sa tête. Il l'avait avertie que se pavaner de la sorte devant caméras et badauds l'empêcherait de verrouiller, totalement et hermétiquement, son champ d'action. Mais rien n'y fit. La dame était bornée. Ou plutôt stupide de son point de vue.

.

Laissant l'autoproclamée « Reine du Monde » faire son show, il parcourut le périmètre des yeux. Ses hommes, eux, déambulaient incognito parmi la foule à la recherche de quelconques problèmes. D'autres, tels que Trowa et Wufei, l'élite qu'il avait personnellement formée, visaient de leurs lunettes infrarouges les hauteurs des immeubles. Heero était fier. Une fourmi n'aurait pu se faufiler dans son secteur sans qu'il n'en soit immédiatement tenu informé. Malgré les aléas, dont il ne pouvait faire abstraction, le terrain était couvert efficacement. Il avait paré à toutes les éventualités, et situations, qu'il avait imaginées.

Toutefois, un léger point le dérangeait. Un minuscule, et insaisissable, détail l'incommodait. Intimement. Dans sa chair de soldat aguerri. Mais impossible de savoir exactement quoi. Ce qui le troublait et l'alarmait plus que de raison. D'autant qu'il ne croyait pas à l'intuition. Pour lui l'affect était qu'une sombre connerie dont il se passait aisément. Quitte à indisposer son ami Quatre. Rien ne prédominait la rationalité d'après son expérience. La cohérence de l'esprit prévalait sur tout sentiment. C'était sa règle universelle. Pourtant …

.

Brusquement, tout s'emballa. Une rafale de munitions tempêta dans l'air. Foudroyant, immanquablement, certains de ses hommes. La foule, terrorisée, se bousculait sans ménagement. Les cris d'effroi, fulgurants, menaçaient d'étendre la panique au-delà du périmètre surveillé. Heero, fulminant, déploya ses hommes sans hésitation. La priorité : protéger les dignitaires et la Présidente du jour. Ces derniers à l'abri dans la salle sécurisée, inspectée par ses soins quelques heures auparavant, il ressortit promptement sur l'avenue. Interrogea ses deux meilleurs hommes qui ne répondirent pas. Son oreillette restait silencieuse. Etait-il possible que le sniper les aient tués ? Fort de ce terrible constat, il prit pour lui l'action la plus périlleuse : rejoindre le lieu où le tueur était planqué. D'un œil vif, il scanna les lieux. Etudiant, analysant, le moindre indice apparent. Putain, il avait raison : trop de paramètres incontrôlables. Son cerveau en ébullition n'arrivait pas à situer précisément le tireur. Et ça le rendait dingue. Perdant son sang-froid légendaire, il fit la seule chose impensable pour lui. Suivre son instinct. L'intuition qui lui commandait la direction à prendre.

.

Au bout de sa course, il ne vit personne sur le toit qu'il avait choisi. Il se maudissait d'avoir été si faible. Ecouter son inconscient était une foutue ineptie. Une absurdité digne du connard primaire. Il se serait lui-même fusillé sur le champ si la mission ne devait pas être assurée jusqu'au bout. Approchant discrètement, il arma son fusil sur chaque planque possible. Sans succès. Personne. Il avança encore. Pas âme qui vive.

Dans un coin de la terrasse, surplombant l'immeuble, il vit une arme abandonnée. Immédiatement il reconnut un FR-F2 calibre 7,62. Un fusil de haute précision. Au vue de cette nouvelle information, il sécurisa le site plus minutieusement encore. Il savait désormais que le sniper était sérieux. Fin connaisseur. Et surtout dangereux. Peut-être un ancien commando. Heero fit défiler à toute allure dans son esprit le peu d'hommes qu'il connaissait pouvant correspondre au profil. Personne ne lui vint spontanément en tête. Tous étaient morts, emprisonnés ou localisés précisément dans un pays. La partie serait loin d'être gagnée. Son intuition d'imperfection lui revint en mémoire. A présent, il était totalement courroucé.

Malgré ses recherches, aucune trace du tireur. Le salaud était rapide. Soudain, il sentit dans son cou, une lame froide. Suivi d'un corps chaud contre lui. Ses réflexes, conditionnés depuis l'enfance, lui permirent de faire face à son agresseur instantanément. Durant une nano seconde il fut étonné. Mal à l'aise. Agacé. L'homme en face de lui n'était pas étranger à sa mémoire. Ou plus exactement à son corps. Il venait de trouver « le » grain de sable. Celui qui ferait enrailler la machine, parfaitement, huilée qu'était Heero Yuy. Dans une grâce dangereuse le Shinigami le narguait. Un sourire charmeur et mortel aux lèvres.

- « **Comme on se retrouve ! Heero.** » murmura-t-il en s'approchant félinement.

Le soldat fut troublé que son vis-à-vis se souvienne de lui aussi aisément. Leur rencontre remontait à seize mois et vingt sept jours exactement. Rien d'étonnant que lui s'en souvienne, ayant une prodigieuse mémoire. Et le fait que ce « coup d'un soir » l'avait littéralement retourné n'y était pas étranger non plus, avouons-le.

- « **Ton nom ! **» exigea Heero continuant de le mettre en joue. Reculant de quelques pas pour le tenir à distance raisonnable. Et mieux appréhender la situation.

Demander au terroriste de décliner son identité n'était pas exceptionnel dans le cadre de sa fonction. Et cela l'arrangeait par là-même occasion. Il voulait réellement le connaître. Plus encore depuis qu'il avait cerné la dangerosité de l'homme.

- « **Tu es décidément obtus.** » éclata de rire le jeune homme à la tresse.

- « **Ton nom ! » **répéta Heero quelque peu déstabilisé par cette réaction incongrue.

- « **Et si je ne veux toujours pas te le dire ?** » le taquina un peu plus le châtain.

**- « Je te tire sans autre sommation !** » cria-t-il, sentant sa rage l'envahir.

Lui à l'accoutumé si calme, sentait que ses nerfs lâchaient. Irrémédiablement. Là. Maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Que c'était inapproprié. Non professionnel. Pourtant, il perdait pieds. Sans la moindre explication. Ou plutôt si. Il était plus que conscient de sa faiblesse. A présent, la raison était claire.

Durant cette année et demie, il avait cherché sans cesse le Shinigami. Sans réussite. A croire que l'homme s'était volatilisé. Disparu littéralement de la galaxie. Le seul échec qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Un affront intolérable. Une opprobre qu'il devait réparer afin de recouvrer la paix de l'esprit. Heero avait deux raisons, dès lors, de lui en vouloir : l'avoir éperdument bouleversé durant leur unique nuit, et, lui avoir échappé durant cette éternité. Remettant en cause sa rigidité, son self contrôle. Ainsi que sa perspicacité à retrouver n'importe qui, n'importe où. Qualité que tout le monde lui reconnaissait et lui enviait. Et qui était bafouée par ce jeune merdeux, irrespectueux et irrévérencieux.

- « **Toujours vif et prompt à l'action, petit soldat ! … Tu en redemandes ? Ok, moi aussi ! J'suis partant. … Tire-moi !** » le défia-t-il, insolemment, lui adressant un clin d'œil narquois. Pour ensuite se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation. Les sous-entendus n'étant pas anodins de sa part. L'ambigüité des termes l'amusait.

- « **Me tente pas !** » menaça Heero dont la main tremblait imperceptiblement.

- « **Je n'ai nullement besoin de te tenter. Tu es déjà consumé par ton envie. … Vas-y ! … Cède ! … C'est si simple.**» sourit d'un air carnassier le tireur d'élite.

- « **Ta gueule !** » maugréa le militaire dont l'unique envie, présentement, était de plaquer cet insoumis, et profiter de son ascendance pour le faire sien une fois de plus.

Il était frustré, depuis la toute première seconde de leur retrouvaille. Son corps, comme son esprit, le trahissait. Aucun recours. Aucune rédemption possible. Il crevait de le posséder. Il était au point de rupture. Cette journée merdique le conduisait à sa perte. Il l'avait deviné. L'affect jouait-il un rôle essentiel dans une vie finalement ? Ca lui paraissait aberrant. Totalement absurde ! Incohérent et illogique. Cependant, il devait admettre la vérité. La reconnaître. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Le soldat parfait devenait une illusion. Une illusoire perfection.

- « **Dois-je parler ou non ? Faudrait savoir !** » s'amusa Duo, faisant danser la lame entre ses doigts. Bravant davantage le militaire irrité.

- « **Juste ton nom !** »

- « **C'est une fixation. Est-ce tout ce que tu désires de moi ? Mon nom ? … Allez sois franc !** »

- « **Hn.** » fut la seule réponse que put émettre le japonais.

Ses yeux déshabillaient bien malgré lui le jeune. Il se souvenait précisément de tout. Ce corps svelte se mouvant sous lui. Ce visage diaboliquement angélique se pâmant de plaisir. Ces yeux, d'une teinte mystérieuse, tournant à l'orage quand il devint le maître du jeu ce matin automnal. Heero était prisonnier. Il ne pouvait plus fuir.

- « **Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? » **s'avança, nonchalamment, le sniper aux longs cheveux.

**« … La première fois, j'avais ordre de te tuer car tu gênais mon client. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui dois me tuer pour protéger ton client !** »

Heero ne réagissait pas. Toujours perdu dans ses songes. Il savait qu'il devait mettre fin à cette comédie. Mais s'y refusait. Il patientait depuis si longtemps pour cette enjôleuse vision. Dans ses veines, l'adrénaline était encore plus intense que durant le plus excitant de ses combats. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revenir à ce jour précis où tout avait basculé pour lui ? Cette nuit où il avait rencontré celui qui le tourmentait. Et le faisait si agréablement vibrer.

- « **Dans notre métier, il n'est pas bon de rêvasser, soldat !** » l'avertit l'américain devant le silence impérieux. En profitant pour lui décocher un torride baiser.

Baiser qu'Heero partagea pleinement. Sans réticence. Avec volupté. Délectation. Laissant doucement retomber son bras armé pour emprisonner la taille de son ennemi. La bataille pour la domination faisait à nouveau rage. Pareil à cette nuit. Ses mains se faisaient conquérantes. S'insinuant, sans vergogne, sous la tenue de camouflage noire du tireur d'élite. L'émotion s'emparait d'eux encore et encore. Duo caressa sensuellement les pectoraux de son amant sous le gilet anti-balle qu'il ôta promptement. Obstacle indésirable pour le combat acharné qui allait suivre. Heero perdit pied une fraction de seconde. Erreur que Duo utilisa à son avantage pour mettre fin à l'échange. Sans sourciller, il planta sa lame, froide, dans le cœur du soldat anciennement parfait.

- « **Petit soldat, qu'elle soit tendre ou salope, la mort l'emporte toujours au final.** » lui souffla le Shinigami en l'embrassant une ultime fois.

- « **Ton nom, ton nom …** » quémanda le japonais telle une litanie, sentant son esprit s'embrumer.

- « **Duo. Duo Maxwell.** » répondit le sniper, accueillant le dernier soupir de son adversaire.


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

**« Dans une autre vie éventuellement … »**

(Chapitre 2)

.

.

- « **Ici J. Matricule 01 retrouvé. Je rapatrie son corps à la base.**» avisa l'homme, s'acharnant à administrer les premiers soins.

Le supérieur hiérarchique d'Heero Yuy, le « Docteur J » comme il aimait à se faire appeler, était soulagé. Grâce aux multiples traceurs sous-cutané, implantés il y a peu dans son meilleur spécimen, il avait réussi à le localiser. Méthode barbare, sans conteste, mais ayant nettement fait ses preuves. Là était l'essentiel. Pour lui, il était inconcevable de perdre « sa merveille de technologie ». Quitte à s'exposer lui-même aux plus périlleux des dangers pour le récupérer. Car, avant d'être militaire, J était principalement un savant, « fou » aux termes de certains. Depuis la prime enfance du gamin aux cheveux hirsutes, il s'évertuait, se démenait, à le rendre invincible. Aussi était-il impensable de l'abandonner à l'ennemi. Quel qu'il fut. Le soldat parfait devait et allait être ramené, examiné et reconfiguré par ses soins !

.

Au passage, il daigna en profiter pour récupérer les deux soldats d'élite formés par sa recrue. Là était le point crucial : formés par « sa » recrue ! Sous-entendant qu'ils pourraient, éventuellement, un jour, se rapprocher de la perfection. S'ils avaient suivi l'entrainement à la lettre ! Quand bien même ils n'avaient qu'une moindre importance à ses yeux, voire négligeable, pour pas dire aucune, il devait les secourir. En temps de guerre, perdre deux hommes surentrainés aurait été un gaspillage indigne. Tout homme pouvait avoir son utilité. Après tout, la chair à canon était nécessaire. Tel était son point de vue. Son implacable jugement.

D'un œil expéditif, mais néanmoins expert, il fit des diagnostics chirurgicaux. Froids. Intransigeants.

- « _Matricule 03,_ _Trowa Barton : une balle logée dans le crâne. Vivote péniblement. Pertinence sur la nécessité de le soigner ? Aucune. Perte de temps indéniable. Tâche ardue pour une aléatoire remise sur pieds optimale._ » pronostiqua-t-il en pensée.

Puis, se tournant vers le second tireur d'élite, il fit une grimace de dégoût à la vision du corps ensanglanté. Contrairement à Barton, qui pourrait probablement bénéficier d'une chance pour divertir ses stagiaires en chirurgie s'il venait à survivre miraculeusement jusqu'à la base, Chang semblait perdu irrécusablement.

- « _Matricule 05, Wufei Chang : signes vitaux nuls. Parfait pour l'entrainement de mes stagiaires aux opérations post-mortem._ » songea-t-il, un rictus démoniaque à la commissure des lèvres.

Ses évaluations achevées, il se recentra sur Heero. L'objet de toute sa vie. Il visualisait mentalement les plus infimes opérations délicates à exercer sur le thorax de son protégé. Il nota que son élève avait bien réagi. Pour limiter les pertes sanguines, ce dernier avait ralenti son métabolisme au maximum. Lui donnant l'aspect d'un mort. Il était vraiment fier d'Heero. Malgré l'erreur de s'être fait surprendre et gravement toucher par son ennemi. Il n'en demeurait pas moins un « organisme » extraordinaire avec un mental d'acier. L'arme parfaite. Il en était convaincu, s'il dut l'être encore.

Parvenu à la base, le Docteur J laissa les deux corps agonisants aux bons soins de ses subalternes pour s'affairer séance tenante au sauvetage de son trésor.

.

* * *

O o O

* * *

.

La chambre était inondée de lumière quand Heero recouvra ses esprits. La clarté l'incommoda terriblement. Il cligna des yeux pour s'y habituer progressivement. D'après la luminosité et les bruits provenant de l'extérieur, il estima qu'il devait être aux environs de 11h45. Sûrement plus proche de 12h00, exactement, à l'écoute de l'agitation dans les couloirs de l'hôpital militaire. Il savait clairement où il était. Aucun doute possible. Il reconnaissait le style des chambres : morne et impersonnel. Il avait toujours détesté les rares fois où il était emprisonné ici. Aussi depuis, prenait-il garde à son corps durant ses missions pour éviter d'avoir à y revenir trop souvent.

Mais pourquoi y était-il aujourd'hui ? N'était-il pas mort sur ce toit ? A ce souvenir, il éprouva une lancinante et atroce douleur au niveau du cœur. Il y porta la main. Sous son toucher, il sentit les bandages protégeant la plaie. Cette infâme meurtrissure. Ses yeux se firent agressifs. Son regard devint acerbe. Corrosif. Subrepticement la rage se répandait en lui.

- « **Quelle honte ! J'ai été faible. … C'est répugnant.** » s'invectiva-t-il, passant sa colère sur le vase de roses initialement présent sur la table de chevet.

« **Il s'en est fallu de peu.** » soupira-t-il, la gorge serrée, se remémorant la scène fatale.

Il se sentait sur des montagnes russes. Balloté entre colère, désespoir et envie. Il était nettement irascible. Son corps crispé en témoignait. Toutefois, il subsistait un fragment de désir. Cette furieuse et avide nécessité de revoir son assassin. Pourquoi ? Pour se venger ? Pour baiser encore ce connard ? Il n'en savait rien.

- « _Pourquoi suis-je si amer ? Est-ce d'avoir cédé à mon intuition ? De mettre fait posséder si simplement par cet étranger ? D'être vivant ? … Sans lui ?_ » médita-t-il, fixant la fenêtre donnant sur un parc revêtant les plus beaux atours du printemps.

L'épanouissement de la Nature l'énerva pire encore. Cette saison se voulait être synonyme de renouveau. Putain d'ineptie !

- « **Hetakuso ! Bakatare !** » hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'injurier davantage que déboula dans la chambre son médecin personnel. Le Docteur J ne le salua point. Directement il prit ses constantes. Epia chaque appareil. Rituel, rigoureux, imposé depuis une semaine. Période durant laquelle il avait pris soin de plonger son patient dans un coma artificiel pour que la guérison soit plus performante. Heero était un cobaye qu'il fallait surveiller précieusement. Personne n'avait accès à son cas, excepté lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'un novice, maladroit ou mal intentionné, ruine toutes ces années de recherche et d'expérimentation. Son génie avait surmonté avec angoisse les difficultés de l'opération, il ne faudrait pas le perdre maintenant.

.

Comme autrefois, Heero resta de marbre devant lui. N'émettant aucune émotion. De nouveau, il était impassible au monde. Il se laissa ausculter. Sonder tel un rat de laboratoire. Après tout, pourquoi s'emporter et se révolter ? Avait-il ne serait-ce que le choix ? Cela résumait sa vie. Être le sujet d'étude parfait pour un savant dégénéré. Il avait cru pouvoir s'émanciper. Être autre chose. Quelqu'un. Un être à part entière. Bordel, comme il s'était fourvoyé ! Croire qu'écouter ses émotions suffirait à le conduire à une existence plus saine, plus joyeuse, était une véritable connerie. Sa première position était la bonne. Celle qui lui convenait intrinsèquement. Il n'aurait jamais du déroger à cette voie. Bien mal lui en avait pris !

Aussi, quand J lui proposa de chercher le problème ayant induit un résultat si désastreux, et ainsi remédier à la faiblesse par un entrainement plus intensif, Heero ne se questionna pas davantage. La vie ne lui laissait pas d'autre opportunité. Quand bien même il était combattif, à quoi bon lutter pour une cause perdue d'avance ? Voulait-il réellement un retour en arrière ? Après avoir éprouvé cette envie irrépressible de vivre pleinement, pouvait-il logiquement redevenir « ce » soldat parfait ? Froid ? Il n'était pas convaincu. Pourtant, il ferait tout pour le redevenir car c'était là son existence. Des sentimentalistes auraient parlé de destin. Mais il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette merde d'affect. Il faisait une croix dessus. Définitivement.

- « **Prêt à reconquérir ton invincibilité ?** » lui demanda J d'un air sournois.

- « **Hn.** » rétorqua simplement, sans émotion particulière, le soldat parfait.

Si au réveil la rage due à la traitrise de son ennemi l'avait conditionné à répondre favorablement, désormais il voulait juste oublier. Enterrer cette blessure au cœur qui le déchirait. Le faisait souffrir, et pas seulement physiquement. Il voulait juste refouler sa faiblesse. Omettre qu'il avait un cœur. Reprendre le cours de sa vie. Forcément en reniant cette pulsion. En négligeant toute cette chaleur et cette passion qui l'avaient agréablement submergé sur le toit et « cette nuit-là ». Il serait sûrement plus chanceux, dans une autre vie éventuellement …

.

* * *

O o O

* * *

.

En écoutant les informations, déplorables puisque sa mission était ratée en beauté, Duo avait appris que son adversaire s'en était sorti. Aussitôt, il avait décidé d'établir un plan afin de se débarrasser de lui. Il devait solder les comptes. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser vivre quelqu'un susceptible de l'identifier. Quelle merde ! Il se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir honoré le contrat le concernant. Certes il avait découvert des sensations intenses, et pris son pieds, accessoirement, mais à quel prix ? Le petit jeu de séduction tournait au massacre. Fallait agir et vite !

En toute logique, il supposa qu'Heero avait du être transféré à l'hôpital militaire de Sank. Ni une ni deux, il poussa le bordel de la table et entreprit des recherches et des solutions à son problème. Approcher sa cible dans les bâtiments même de l'armée n'allait pas être anodin. Il excellait en infiltration, or là il devrait la jouer serrée. C'est toute une base qui pouvait se retourner contre lui.

- « **Shit ! Je risque de m'éclater ! Et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme !**» sourit-il, analysant les possibilités de pénétration des locaux.

Soudain, son portable sonna. Il regarda le numéro d'appel affiché. L'identifiant, il décrocha. La voix grave de son interlocuteur lui annonça un nouveau contrat. Il était soulagé. Malgré la bourde de la convention, il n'avait pas perdu trop de clientèle. Malheureusement, avec ce nouvel engagement, le règlement de son affaire en court devait être repoussé.

- « _Soit ! Tu gagnes, encore, un répit sur la mort, Heero Yuy. … Toutefois ce n'est qu'une légère rémission. … Dès mon retour, je prendrai un malin plaisir à te tuer. Sérieusement et définitivement, cette fois._» rumina-t-il, s'apprêtant pour sa nouvelle mission.

.

* * *

O o O

* * *

.

Parvenu jusqu'à la chambre de sa cible sans encombre, Duo fut étonné de constater qu'aucun garde ne surveillait la porte. Cela l'inquiéta. Le patient, Heero Yuy, était-il déjà sorti ? Non ! Il avait réactualisé les paramètres de la mission et il s'était avéré qu'il était toujours en soin dans cet institut. Quelque chose clochait. L'armée ne se doutait-elle pas que lui, l'implacable Shinigami, attenterait à nouveau à la vie du seul témoin oculaire dans la tentative d'assassinat des Hauts dignitaires de la convention ? Ou alors, Heero avait déjà donné son portrait robot, et l'armée se foutait bien de la survie de leur homme. Après tout, cela faisait plus de trois semaines que les faits s'étaient déroulés. Largement suffisant pour récupérer son témoignage et lancer des poursuites. Mais étrangement, à son retour, rien n'avait laissé supposer cette possibilité. Décidément, quelque chose n'était pas nette dans cette affaire.

.

Profitant de l'absence de surveillance, Duo pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient ouverts. Ca ne faciliterait pas son intrusion. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il en intervenant en plein jour aussi ! La fatigue due à l'accumulation de trop nombreuses missions commençait à lui faire perdre, gravement, toute notion de sécurité fondamentale ! Heureusement, personne n'était présent. Seule sa victime était alitée paisiblement. Le lit légèrement relevé comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir de la visite. Le temps était compté. Il devait agir promptement. Efficacement, avant d'être interrompu.

A pas de velours, il s'approcha de la cible. Cette dernière avait le souffle tranquille d'une personne assoupie. Tout se présentait bien. Ca allait être facile et rapide. Shinigami leva son poing armé d'une lame. La même dont il s'était servi pour le terrasser la première fois. Plus silencieux en pareil endroit. Les militaires étaient peut-être laxistes, au vue de la sécurité de la base, mais ne devaient pas être sourds aux détonations. Et puis il préférait les armes blanches. Plus sensuelles qu'un vulgaire flingue pour le corps à corps. Et plus aisées à transporter aussi. Un pouvoir de dissimulation plus pertinent que tout le reste de son arsenal ! Ne pas sous-estimer l'ennemi sous peine de rencontrer des emmerdes, était l'une de ses devises !

Sans hésitation, il porta le coup de grâce. Son geste vif fut étonnamment stoppé à proximité du cœur. Par Heero lui-même. Prestement, ce dernier s'était éveillé. Incommodé par une présence dérangeante, troublante. Depuis l'entrée de l'intrus il était en veille. Attendant l'assaut qui viendrait inévitablement. Il avait écouté le moindre déplacement. N'avait loupé aucun bruit émis. Et Dieu sait que l'étranger était furtif ! A présent, il observait son potentiel meurtrier de ses yeux intenses. Bloquant le bras assassin d'une poigne ferme, musclée.

- « **Le guerrier parfait, que je suis, ne laisse pas s'échapper l'ennemi. … Sans l'avoir totalement maitrisé au préalable, Duo Maxwell.** » l'avertit-il en souvenir de leur première nuit.

.

Pour le coup, Duo fut déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas prévu que le blessé serait aussi vite opérationnel. A le voir exercer une telle pression sur son bras, il semblait rétabli. Ce qui lui parut inimaginable. En à peine trois semaines ! Personne n'avait une telle faculté de récupération. Et si oui, pourquoi était-il encore dans cet établissement ? L'attendait-il ? Etait-ce un piège ? Se pouvait-il que l'ancien rat des bidonvilles qu'il était, agile et furtif, se laisse berner ainsi ?

Tant bien que mal, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ne jamais se départir de sa bonhomie, était l'une de ses autres règles. Distraits ou charmés, ses ennemis étaient à sa merci face à cette réaction. Lui octroyant un avantage certain en situation délicate. Une marge de manœuvre appréciable pouvant changer la donne. Décidément, le jeu était intéressant. Et l'adversaire coriace. Chaque rencontre avec cet homme ébouriffé l'excitait un peu plus. … Le sourire n'était peut-être pas si feint, à bien y réfléchir. Dans une autre vie éventuellement, il aurait pu transiger et s'accorder avec ce bel étalon.

- « **Au moins tu n'as plus à exiger mon nom ! … Es-tu satisfait ?**» s'amusa Duo en tentant de délivrer son avant-bras.

.

Heero ne rétorqua rien. Conservant son regard imperturbable et polaire. Lui ne voulait pas jouer. Il ne le désirait plus du moins. Il aspirait, uniquement et profondément, à détester son vis-à-vis pour son abjecte, son odieuse, trahison. Confusément, il chancelait néanmoins. Malgré ses sincères résolutions, de revenir à son moi premier : un militaire sans état d'âme ni grief, et l'influence du perfide et fourbe Docteur J, pour l'assurer d'aller en ce sens, quelque chose le retenait. Un petit « je ne sais quoi » comme durant sa dernière mission. Il songea qu'il ne devait pas réfléchir plus avant. Il devait agir. Maintenant. Sur le champ.

Instamment, il tira violemment le bras de son agresseur. Ce dernier s'affaissa contre lui. Sans comprendre, Duo était prisonnier. Heero lui agrippait solidement la nuque. Et tout en épinglant son regard violine, il lui asséna un baiser brûlant. Torride. Pareil à celui offert par Shinigami sur le toit. Sauf que lui y transmettait sa rage. Une fureur frénétique et non une sensuelle débauche. Duo paria à nouveau sur la surprise. Après tout il avait toujours sa dague en main. A l'instant crucial, il profiterait encore de l'inattention de sa victime. … Juste après s'être régalé du cadeau offert.

Peu à peu, le baiser se transforma. L'exaspération abdiqua en faveur d'une danse sensuelle. Presque érotique. Duo, bien qu'étonné de l'audace de son partenaire, retrouvait ses marques. Il allait pouvoir frapper sous peu. Changeant sa lame de main, il se délecta encore un peu du second échange qui avait suivi la reprise de leurs souffles. A dessein, il resserra sa poigne sur la lame. Le mouvement était amorcé quand une révolution s'opéra encore. Le japonais fit du baiser une caresse, une tendresse. Un moment suave. Intimiste. Le tueur prit peur à ce changement d'intensité. Son homologue devenait trop personnel. C'était bien trop intime et privé à son goût. Le jeu était terminé. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple coquetterie. La séduction capitulait pour une émotion plus inquiétante : une sensation d'appartenance. Aussitôt, le Shinigami chercha à rompre l'échange pour s'extraire de cet ensorcelant piège. Le soldat parfait ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il resserra son étreinte. Le retenant activement contre lui. Le jeune homme se débattit. Parvenant à reculer quelque peu, mais pas suffisamment pour porter le coup mortel. Heero entravait ses deux mains à présent, férocement. Bestialement.

- « _Quel contraste entre ses lèvres et ses mains._ » ne put s'empêcher de penser, étrangement, Duo.

.

Il devait rapidement trouver une parade ou il périrait bientôt. Un seul ordre : concentrer ses neurones sur une échappatoire. Il se forçait à réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière. Cependant, au lieu d'une solution de fuite, son esprit le tourmentait inlassablement. Le ramenant toujours à son adversaire. Il fut envahi de doutes.

- « _Je ne loupe jamais mes cibles. Habituellement ma lame tranche dans le vif, sans regret ni remords. Pourtant, à deux reprises ce militaire m'a rendu faible._ »

Où résidait le problème ? Shinigami n'était-il pas infaillible ? Cette fois là, sur le toit, le coup était passé juste à quelques millimètres de l'organe. Etait-ce involontaire ? Ou son subconscient lui envoyait-il un message qu'il avait du mal à retranscrire ? Un second avertissement après le premier qu'il n'avait su interpréter suite à leur nuit blanche. Car, il faut l'avouer : aucune de ses cibles ne s'en sortait à si bon compte. Sauf Heero Yuy. Avait-il vraiment envie de tuer cet homme ? En y réfléchissant, c'était la seconde fois que « cette » proie s'en tirait saine et sauve ! Jamais il n'avait commis d'erreur. Même de quelques millimètres ! Duo doutait de sa réelle intention. Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'extraire de la prise en ce moment même ?

.

Le sortant de ses songes, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant pénétrer deux personnes. Inquiètes à des degrés différents du spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. La première à entrer et à se jeter sur le couple fut une jeune femme d'une grande prestance portant un bouquet de roses : Réléna Darian Peacecraft. Trois semaines qu'elle venait chaque jour pour prendre des nouvelles de « son » sauveur. Elle s'était amourachée du ténébreux jeune homme en découvrant qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour elle. D'une banalité déconcertante ! Elle n'entendait pas, ou ne voulait pas !, qu'Heero avait simplement tenu son rôle. Rien de plus. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement l'intéressé.

Elle était suivie, plus posément, par un jeune homme blond à la frêle carrure : Quatre Raberba Winner qui rejoint son ami soulagé de le voir réveillé. Légèrement embarrassé, cependant, par l'attitude des deux jeunes gens. Bien que la situation revête un caractère hostile, à la vue de la dague, il ne paniqua nullement. Son affect ne se trompait jamais. Et présentement, il ne ressentait pas de danger imminent. Juste de la tension. Largement palpable.

- « **Lâchez Heero !** » ordonna en s'égosillant la Présidente voyant l'arme blanche. Son ton diplomate résolument envolé, notamment depuis le constat de la trop grande proximité entre les deux protagonistes.

« **Si vous le menacez, je donne l'alerte !** » hurla-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte sans autre forme de procès. Lâchant au passage son énorme bouquet de roses.

- « _Idiote ! C'est à lui de me lâcher ! C'est pourtant visible, non ?_ » s'amusa mentalement Duo, recouvrant un peu de son détachement coutumier.

- « **Il n'est pas une menace !** » lança Heero promptement afin de stopper celle qui le courtisait lamentablement et sans cesse depuis son retour à la vie. Sans succès, la dame courrait déjà à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs à la recherche de secours.

Quatre fut étonné de cette réponse. Et plus particulièrement par l'intonation employée. Elle était posée, sereine. Son ami avait quelque chose de changé. Indéniablement. Il ne reconnaissait pas la tête brûlée pouvant se sacrifier pour la nécessité d'une mission. Celle qui n'aurait jamais laissé une lame l'effleurer d'aussi près. Et celle qui persistait à crier, haut et fort, que les sentiments étaient inutiles. Certes, il avait perçu récemment d'infimes indices témoignant d'une évolution, mais ils avaient disparus tout aussitôt. Et là, c'était criant de vérité. Le changement était totalement amorcé. Indéniablement opéré. Son ami ressentait. S'abandonnait à l'affect. Curieux, il porta ses yeux aigue-marine vers la source probable. Il détaillait méticuleusement le jeune homme à la tresse, lorsque la seconde intervention de son compagnon le souffla davantage. Quand bien même ce ne fut qu'un léger murmure, il l'entendit nettement. Comme l'objet du trouble, apparemment, vu la rougeur apparente sur ses joues.

- « **Juste la personne qui a ébranlé et fêlé mon cœur. … Mon amant parfait.** » susurra Heero, fixant de ses yeux intenses le tueur à nouveau décontenancé.

- « _Le cœur est vraiment un drôle d'organe._ » songea, interdit, ce dernier en considérant le blessé.

.

Duo avait perdu depuis longtemps son sourire de joker. Désormais, il réfléchissait sérieusement. Et non pas à une fuite potentielle, mais à la fraîche déclaration. Si la première nuit n'avait été que purement et bestialement sexuelle, pour l'un et l'autre, il savait pourtant que cet homme avait tenté de le retrouver à plus d'une reprise. Raison pour laquelle il effaçait encore plus soigneusement ses traces après chaque crime. Car il devinait, sans peine, que ce dernier pourrait aisément l'arrêter. Il savait jauger son monde. L'efficacité du soldat parfait était d'une dangerosité non négligeable pour le tireur à gages qu'il était. Or, ce jour là, sur le toit, il avait négligemment attendu qu'il le rejoigne. Il pouvait le reconnaître après tout. Lui qui détestait le mensonge ne devait plus se leurrer. Deuxième erreur après celle du non respect du contrat. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente un soupçon d'émotion pour cet être ?

Face à cette déclaration fredonnée, lui, Duo Maxwell, la Mort dans toute sa splendeur, était conscient que par cet acte, Heero Yuy, le soldat intraitable, lui donnait une chance de s'en sortir indemne. Mais, surtout, leur donnait une opportunité de se connaître. Et, de poursuivre ensemble leurs routes. Du moins si lui-même était intéressé par la proposition induite, insidieusement.

Le Shinigami devait choisir : être tendre ou salaud. Le Soldat parfait donnait un ultimatum à la mort elle-même. Oserait-il relever cet impétueux défi ?

Heero attendait calmement. Comme apaisé d'avoir enfin compris son attirance, ses sentiments et son évolution. Le soldat parfait, terrassé par une mort charmante, acceptait d'écouter autre chose que sa logique pure. Reléguant sa dernière décision aux oubliettes. Et pour longtemps cette fois. Il choisissait son propre destin.

- « _C'est J qui va être surpris !_ » rêvassa-t-il en contemplant l'objet de son désir.

- « **Une illusoire perfection.** » rétorqua, tout aussi discrètement, le Shinigami en réponse aux derniers mots du feu soldat parfait.

- « **Duo Maxwell. …** **La mort que j'aime …** » avoua Heero en lui souriant pour la première fois.

.

.

(Pour les traductions, d'après le net : Hetakuso = bon à rien, pauvre merde et Bakatare = imbécile.)


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

**« La promesse de bonheur d'un couple parfait »**

(Chapitre 3)

.

.

- « **C'est fini.** » asséna Duo l'air tranquille.

- « **Quoi ?** » l'interrogea Heero, encore sous l'anesthésie du plaisir à peine évaporé.

- « **Nous.** » rétorqua l'assassin sans détours ni tendresse. Les yeux arrimés à l'un des stores vénitiens dont l'une des lattes était sensiblement ébréchée. Une négligence surprenante pour le militaire méticuleux et perfectionniste allongé à ses côtés.

- « **Pourquoi ?** » s'alarma aussitôt le soldat. Se relevant afin de mieux appréhender la situation.

Son partenaire, dénatté, assis indolemment sur le lit, aux draps froissés, examinait un coin de la baie vitrée ouvrant sur le balcon. Le visage paisible. Les prémices d'un sourire moqueur à la commissure de ses lèvres merveilleusement ourlées. Du point de vue d'Heero, l'image ne collait aucunement avec les paroles entendues. L'instant était irréel. Surréaliste. Etait-il possible qu'à la suite d'une nuit torride il rêve de tels mots ?

- « **Je me sens prisonnier.** » confessa plus violemment encore le tireur d'élite, comme pour s'assurer que sa proie était bien à terre. Sans rémission possible. Ses yeux violacés ancrés à présent dans ceux bleutés de son partenaire.

« **L'exclusivité m'insupporte.** » crut-il bon d'ajouter pour achever irrémédiablement son amant.

Heero, lui, était défait. Laminé. Lui qui rêvassait, il y a quelques minutes encore, d'être enfin heureux était meurtri pour la seconde fois par cet homme. Ce sombre et insondable ange de la Mort. Shinigami était réellement intransigeant. Intraitable avec quiconque. L'espoir, la promesse de bonheur d'un couple parfait venait d'exploser en plein vol. Nulle sirène n'avait retenti pour l'avertir du danger ! Tout simplement, là, maintenant, il venait de se faire plaquer. Larguer, sans préambule. Brutalement. Sans comprendre véritablement la raison de cette décision inopportune. L'opprobre, de cet immonde rejet, le terrassa davantage, plus férocement s'il eut été possible, à la pensée de sa déclaration lors de son séjour à l'hôpital militaire.

.

En l'absence de réaction de son compagnon, l'américain se leva nonchalamment pour se vêtir. Afin de se parer, à nouveau, de ses habits qui semblaient parfaits pour un deuil tellement ils étaient lugubres et noirs. Oui, parfait pour le deuil d'une relation mort-née. La faucheuse ne laissait rien au hasard.

- « **Alors c'est tout ?** » darda, malgré lui, le japonais. Menaçant de ses prunelles, désormais furieuses, son ami.

L'horreur de la surprise avait été rapidement traitée et assimilée par le cerveau militaire. Comme lui avait inculqué son mentor, le Docteur J : les émotions devaient être maitrisées en toute occasion, sans état d'âme. Quand bien même il tentait d'annihiler le moindre enseignement dispensé par cet homme, une telle habitude, un tel réflexe ne pouvait s'effacer aussi aisément.

- « **Peut-être nous reverrons nous. … Sur le terrain, qui sait. **» s'amusa d'un sourire le tueur, sans une once de culpabilité.

D'une main experte, il boutonna prestement la chemise noire et l'enferma dans son jean slim. Dernier moulant à la perfection son corps svelte d'athlète, et tout particulièrement son cul de Dieu grec. Petite friandise préférée d'Heero.

- « **C'est ça qui t'excite Duo ? Le danger ?** » vociféra, sans plus de contenance, l'asiatique.

La tentative pour enrayer la colère avait, contrairement à celle de la peine, échouée misérablement. Sa fureur croissait inévitablement. Son cœur s'emballait comme lors de mission-suicide. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Tempêtant à ses tempes d'un tempo assourdissant. Un lent crescendo incessant, aux périlleuses conséquences, s'activait en lui. Il se transformait en volcan. Et s'il poursuivait sur cette lancée, ce ne serait agréable ni pour lui ni pour son adversaire !

- « **J'aime l'adrénaline. » **avoua l'interpellé, sans cas de conscience, tressant flegmatiquement, placidement, ses longs cheveux.

**« Et ces jours …** »

- « **Dix sept.** » coupa méchamment Heero dont les poings serraient nerveusement les draps fatigués. Ses yeux accrochés au dos qui se mouvait sous l'ouvrage de son propriétaire.

- « **Et ces, dix sept, jours étaient supers avec toi.** » reprit Duo, toisant son homologue, agité, au travers du reflet du miroir de la penderie.

« **Côté sexe, it's perfect. Jamais je ne me suis autant éclaté. » **concéda-t-il poursuivant son œuvre.

**« Or, la routine de la vie quotidienne, elle, me pèse. … Je veux reprendre ma liberté. I wanna be free !** »

- « **Je ne t'en ai jamais privé !** » s'énerva le soldat bondissant hors du lit.

Sans ménagement, il retourna son compagnon contre le meuble. Sous le choc, ce dernier trembla. Aussitôt une fêlure lézarda la glace. Briser un miroir apporte sept ans de malheur dit une croyance populaire, et bien à cet instant, Heero n'en avait rien à foutre ! Ses yeux, à eux seuls, témoignaient du peu de cas qu'il faisait de ce dicton. Il mitraillait littéralement le jeune homme tressé. Il voulait lui faire ressentir toute la haine qui le submergeait à ce moment crucial.

- « **Du sexe. C'est là tout ce que je représente à tes yeux ?** »

- « **Représentait !** » surenchérit l'espiègle Shinigami d'une voix mutine.

- « **Te fout pas de ma gueule !** » leva-t-il le poing. Laissant s'abattre ce dernier sur la surface polie, définitivement fissurée tout du long et en lambeaux sur le sol pour certains endroits.

Même envahi par la pire des colères, il ne parvenait à le bousculer davantage. Il aurait voulu l'écharper, le massacrer, le crever, le tuer même. Pourtant, si proche de lui, toute sa volonté s'évanouissait. Il se trouvait pitoyable une fois de plus. Le Shinigami avait un tel pouvoir sur lui ! Cette ascendance l'emportait sur des terrains minés, néfastes pour son bien-être et ses futures missions. Dans une certaine proportion, J avait raison. Les sentiments l'affaiblissaient. Indéniablement.

- « **N'as-tu jamais rien ressenti de plus intense ?** » s'efforça-t-il de poursuivre aussi vigoureusement qu'il le pût.

.

L'assassin regarda le mercenaire, sans un mot. Son sourire narquois ayant abdiqué pour une expression plus grave. Plus solennelle. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Game over ! … Machinalement, sans décrocher des yeux bleus orage, il se saisit de la main ensanglantée. Blessée d'échardes et d'éclats de verre.

- « **Tu n'es pas délicat.** » rit nerveusement le soldat, retirant sèchement sa main de celle pourtant chaude et tendre de son amant.

- « **Pourquoi le serai-je ? Ne sommes-nous pas des mecs bordel ? … I hate lying !** **… Et vu nos professions, je pense que tu peux encaisser pareilles déclarations.**» rétorqua l'américain, repoussant légèrement son vis-à-vis pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

- « _Pas si abruptement. … Non, pas quand il est question de sentiments. … Putain, je suis amoureux ! … Est-ce un crime ? Penses-tu comme J ?_» réfléchit Heero le voyant atteindre la porte du studio.

« **Aucune protestation n'est acceptable je suppose. » **lança-t-il vivement à l'attention du natté pour le retenir quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Il s'accrochait désespérément au peu qu'il pouvait grappiller. Pour sauvegarder son esprit vif et alerte, il fondait un espoir que la fatale décision ne soit pas irréversible. Influencer la Mort est-ce pour le moins imaginable ? Tolérable ? Coûte que coûte, il devait tenter la chance ! Fut-elle l'ultime.

Le tireur d'élite s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Aucun mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Juste un soupir. D'exaspération ? De renonciation ? Le propriétaire des lieux n'aurait su exactement le dire à cette seconde.

**- « Ok ! Je tolère ton choix à une condition.** » objecta le militaire, jouant sa dernière carte.

- « **Laquelle ?** » exigea l'assassin sans se retourner pour autant.

- « **Une baise. Une fois par mois. Non négociable.** »

Heero fixait cette condition, à raison, sachant que Duo estimerait cette offre peu contraignante. Tout bien considéré, qu'est-ce qu'une fois par mois ? Ainsi lui permettait-il de goûter à l'extase du sexe et de conserver sa précieuse liberté. S'assurant, lui, de le voir à nouveau. Il fallait omettre le caractère définitif de la rupture. Sa mission serait alors de parvenir à capturer le cœur du Shinigami dans les plus brefs délais. Et n'était-il pas de notoriété publique qu'une mission acceptée par Heero Yuy, était une mission accomplie ?

- « **Drôle de condition ! » **riposta le tueur, une grimace diabolique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

**« Que me reprochais-tu récemment ?** **… Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire. … Ah oui ! De ne te considérer que côté sexe !**» se réjouit-il, ironiquement, devinant pertinemment la tactique et la finalité de son amant.

- « **Je payerai le prix.** » enchaina le japonais pour éviter toute discussion interminable.

Il s'approcha sans nulle hésitation dans la démarche. Il devait être solide. Invulnérable. Inébranlable pareil à un roc. Ne laisser filtrer aucune fragilité. Aucune infirmité. Une défaillance anéantirait sa force de persuasion. Et, présentement, il en était hors de question !

- « **Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas une pute !** »

La vitesse de réaction fut si véloce que la tresse sembla fouetter l'air autours de lui. Les yeux améthyste, brillants tel le diamant, étaient enflammés pareil à l'Enfer. Le repaire supposé du Shinigami. La main gantée de cuir noir sur le cou du militaire, qui n'avait pas bronché à cette prise, se resserrait dangereusement. Ce dernier sentait son souffle se briser dans sa gorge. La poigne était mortelle.

- « **J'en suis conscient. C'est un ordre de mission.** » informa la voix éteinte.

- « **Je ne suis pas militaire.** » para dédaigneusement le châtain, sanglant davantage le gosier de sa proie.

- « **Alors c'est un contrat.** » répondit Heero fièrement sachant que Duo ne pourrait refuser à ce terme.

- « **Un contrat ?** » répéta-t-il avec un énigmatique rictus, délestant quelque peu sa prise.

- « **Oui. » **affirma déterminé le soldat. Soulagé, intérieurement, de cette petite manifestation chez son vis-à-vis. La tension était moins palpable. Cependant, il devait rester sur ses gardes car la Mort pouvait s'avérer retors.

**« Cible : moi. Objet : me faire mourir de plaisir. Echéance : une fois par mois.** » détailla-t-il les termes dudit contrat, tout en ferraillant du regard avec l'exécuteur.

- **« Te faire mourir ? No problem ! » **obtempéra-t-il, l'étranglant à nouveau.

Il toisait les yeux intenses et fiers de son belligérant à la recherche d'une révolte. Se laisserait-il faire si facilement ? Cela serait frustrant. Et peu familier du soldat. Pourquoi ne laissait-il donc pas sortir la hargne peinte dans ses pupilles océan ?

- « **Je ne peux accepter pareille tractation.** » signifia-t-il, renonçant à sa macabre entreprise.

- « **Raison ?** » exigea, promptement, l'homme nu.

- « **Ce contrat me lierait à toi. A perpétuité !** » expliqua le plus jeune sans se départir de sa vivacité.

- « **Ah oui ! Ta liberté ! … Périodicité du contrat : une année.** » stipula l'aîné.

- « **Passé ce délai ?** » se méfia, raisonnablement, le châtain prêt à reprendre sa route.

- « **Tu seras libéré de cette mission.** » attesta le militaire sans hésitation.

- « **Pourquoi une année ?** » s'inquiéta le natté dont les yeux soupçonneux cherchaient à épingler la moindre réaction révélatrice des intentions de son ennemi.

- « **Pur pragmatisme. Forte probabilité. Simple estimation de nos espérances de vie, considérant nos professions.** » assigna ce dernier sans plus d'émotion dans la voix.

Le calme l'avait reconquit. La colère n'était qu'un fumeux souvenir. Plus d'actualité. Une bataille primordiale se jouait maintenant. Il devait être maître de son corps, de ses sens et de son esprit. La colère aurait été nuisible pour mener à bien la guerre qui se profilait.

- « **Si nous survivons ?** » émit sournoisement l'assassin, sûr de sa longévité.

- « **Le contrat sera caduc. Je suis un homme d'honneur.** » lui certifia Heero, souhaitant que d'ici là Duo aurait succombé à l'amour. Avec lui s'entend !

- « **Si je ne peux honorer le contrat pour cause d'autres engagements ?** » sonda-t-il, consciencieusement, en quête du moindre danger dans cet étrange engagement.

- « **Une fois par mois. C'est réalisable. Rares sont les contrats nécessitant tant de temps. Du moins pour « Le Shinigami », n'est-ce pas ?** » piqua le militaire. Titillant l'orgueil de l'autre combattant.

.

Ainsi, Duo, l'assassin parfait, quitta le studio d'Heero, le soldat en rémission, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme, coriace, le surprenait toujours un peu plus. Prometteur ? Yes ! Excitant ? Of course ! Il devait bien avouer qu'un regain d'intérêt enflammait son être malsain. Décidément, il adorait les défis les plus farfelus ! Les plus immoraux.

Dans la rue, il sentit des yeux verrouillés sur lui. Sans la moindre hésitation ni doute, il devina aisément qui le pistait de la sorte. Son « coup d'Enfer » ne le lâcherait donc jamais ? Qui était réellement la cible de l'autre ?

- « _Devrons-nous nous affronter notre vie durant ? Est-ce ce que tu désires sincèrement ? … Si oui, alors je serai ton homme ! … Le soldat parfait va renaître !_ » promit Heero en épiant, de son balcon, le jeune homme qui s'éloignait.


	5. Chapter 4

.

.

**« Une mise à mort contractuelle »**

(Chapitre 4)

.

.

La langue vicieuse s'attardait sur l'aine de l'homme brun. Le taquinant sans relâche ni complexe. Allant et venant paresseusement. D'une lenteur telle que l'agonie était un véritable paradis de sensations. Cet infime bout de chair distillait une chaleur merveilleusement intolérable. Un délicieux appel aux prémices d'un combat charnel des plus aguicheurs et envoûtants. Ce simple et insignifiant organe charnu prenait une ampleur érotique telle que les gémissements inondant la pièce s'accéléraient crescendo. Une litanie quasi religieuse, mystique, montait dans les aigües au fur et à mesure de la découverte linguale. La proie, asservie, tyrannisée, se contorsionnait à s'en disloquer. Se démantibulait pareille à une poupée de chiffon maltraitée par un enfant capricieux. Malicieusement, le petit muscle ne s'aventurait jamais plus avant. Se délectant des frissons d'impatience provoqués par cette jouissance inassouvie. La frustration et la tension s'accumulant, l'érection fut instantanée. Une parfaite turgescence se dressait fièrement vers les cieux à la recherche d'une divine et euphorisante délivrance. Une main suppliante vint caresser, convulsivement, la toison châtaine. Exigeant de cette dernière une sentence immédiate, radicale. Le corps vrillait de plus bel. Les spasmes étaient plus violents. L'intensité submergeait, désormais, intégralement le brun qui ne pouvait se contenir davantage. Ca devenait ardent. Sauvage. Il devait être libéré. Maintenant. Sur le champ.

Tout à son ouvrage, les démoniaques yeux violines accrochèrent complaisamment ceux tourmentés de son martyr. L'invocation exprès de mise à mort y était parfaitement lisible. Confirmée par les gestes désespérés de la main crispée sur les mèches aux reflets acajou. Dans ces prunelles dilatées, un désir brûlant, frénétique, annonçait l'orgasme imminent, inévitable. Ce souffle erratique, spasmodique, le rendait semblable au sombre taureau. Celui moribond dans l'arène en attente de son exécution. Oui, c'était parfaitement ça ! L'illustration même d'une corrida. Une joute se jouait, à l'instant même, dans cette chambre ombragée. Dans ce lit démonté. Une mise à mort contractuelle entre l'Homme et l'Animal.

- « **Pitié ! … Achève-moi. …**»

Le sourire du Shinigami devint vorace. Un véritable rapace prêt à dévorer sa pâture. Un carnassier en puissance. Cependant, il n'aimait pas bâcler un travail. Quel qu'il soit ! En bon orfèvre, il aimait fignoler. Prendre son temps afin que le joyau soit net. Débarrassé de toute impureté. Dès lors, sa proie pourrait bien gémir à loisir, ou hurler sa détresse, qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Non, pas tant que lui ait décidé d'en finir. L'asiatique n'avait aucun droit en cet instant.

Reprenant sa perfide besogne, il fut importuné par la sonnerie de son portable. Aussitôt, il cessa toute manœuvre. Acte contesté, vigoureusement, par le corps alangui. Le mécontentement était belliqueux, injurieux, impérieux. Sans y prendre garde, Duo s'empara, hargneusement, dudit téléphone horripilant. Excédé, il lut le nom de l'appelant, prêt à l'incendier bien volontiers de cette inopportune et fâcheuse interruption. Aidé, assurément, par l'homme feulant, rauquement, sur le lit dans l'attente du salut rédempteur.

.

A la vue du « G », le Shinigami délaissa instamment, sans autre avertissement, sa conquête insatisfaite. Il courut s'isoler dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Prenant grand soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. A la plus grande consternation de son amant. D'un pas alerte, il se dirigea vers la mini-radio qu'il repéra d'entrée. Vivement, tourna le bouton pour l'allumer et ainsi couvrir le son de sa voix. N'étant pas chez lui, il devait être extrêmement prudent.

- « **Nom de la cible ?** » demanda-t-il, expressément, sans aucune salutation à son mentor lorsqu'il fut assuré que la zone était sécurisée.

Habitué au caractère expéditif, le vieil homme ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli, à l'âge de quinze ans, pour l'instruire, en tant que disciple, à l'art de « la mort », il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'énergique et vif. Ce garçon était intelligent, efficace, aussi pouvait-il omettre ce « petit défaut » d'éducation. Ainsi, lui exposa-t-il, brièvement, les grandes lignes de la nouvelle affaire.

- « **Nom du commanditaire ?** » réclama l'élève confirmé devant le silence inhabituel de son professeur.

- « **Inconnu.** » souffla l'ancêtre, honteux de ne pouvoir satisfaire la curiosité professionnelle de son ancien apprenti novice.

Il n'était pas surprenant, ni anodin, que la plupart des clients veuille conserver l'anonymat. C'était même plutôt logique vu le type de service exigé. Rien d'étrange donc à ce que les demandeurs ne daignent pas transmettre leur vrai nom. Or, dans ce cas précis, il n'avait aucun nom à lui fournir. Rien. Même pas un pseudo ou une référence sociétaire. Par conséquent, le contrat avait-il été conclu sous l'obligation de percevoir le revenu avant le travail. Point qui n'avait souffert aucune réticence. Nullement incommodé, le commanditaire, après d'habiles manœuvres bancaires pour garantir son anonymat, avait diligemment viré la somme. Accompagnée d'un considérable, substantiel, bonus en prime ! Détail qui intrigua fortement Duo, en plus du nom de sa « nouvelle cible ».

L'essentiel des informations en main, il referma, sans plus de familiarité avec son ex-tuteur, son téléphone. Fixa, pensivement, ce dernier l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Moult questions défilaient à son esprit. Des interrogations qui, pour la plupart, demeureraient sans réponse. Il souffla de lassitude. Son travail, parfois, lui pesait. L'insupportait presque. Il l'aimait, sans conteste ni regret. C'était « son art ». Là où il pouvait exercer ses multiples talents. Exceller brillamment. S'épanouir pleinement. Pourtant, certaines fois, il avait des scrupules. Oui, des remords qui le dévoraient la nuit à présent. Effets inconnus jusqu'à lors. Et, étrangement, ces « certaines fois incommodantes» étaient toutes récentes. Datant de moins d'un an, plus exactement. La mécanique de son « défaut de conscience », en période d'activité, s'enrayait. Une irritable petite graine grandissait dans son cœur. Et cela était inopportun. Affligeant. Voir problématique pour sa profession.

.

Voilant ses états d'âme, effaçant son affliction, il rejoignit la chambre où l'attendait impatiemment le brun. Ce dernier était furieux. Pareil à un loup enragé. Bien loin des abords de l'apoplexie qui le menaçait auparavant. « _Comment a-t-il osé m'abandonner de la sorte ? Si effrontément !_» se lisait, en lettres capitales, sur le visage asiatique excédé. Ne se déparant pas de son flegme retrouvé, Duo avança. Il se foutait royalement de l'humeur de son hôte. Sans plus d'égard pour son « jouet », il saisit ses vêtements et les enfila prestement.

- « **Où vas-tu ?** » cingla l'homme nu.

- « **J'me casse.** » rétorqua, simplement, négligemment, le jeune impertinent.

- « **Je te l'interdit !** » ordonna de plus bel le japonais, d'un ton qui ne permettait la rébellion. Lui barrant par la même occasion le passage menant à la sortie.

D'un œil noir et implacable, Duo scruta le corps en péril devant lui. Voulait-il mourir si jeune ? Quel inconscient pouvait agir aussi légèrement en sa présence ? Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse diriger par cet étranger. Il était libre ! Et bordel de merde : personne ne lui interdisait quoique ce soit ! Surtout pas cet imposteur ! Cette vulgaire et pâle imitation ! Cette minable copie de l'original avec qui il avait voulu s'étourdir. Putain, que cherchait-il, réellement, à s'envoyer ainsi en l'air ? Que voulait-il prouver ? Pourquoi ce connard ressemblait-il tant à Heero Yuy d'ailleurs ?

Curieusement, il était soulagé que la dixième échéance du contrat, avec le soldat parfait, fût le lendemain. La situation devenait ingérable au fil du temps. Le défi était trop audacieux. Ca le perturbait. Ca devait cesser et vite ! Il fallait mettre un terme à cette comédie. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Son esprit était accaparé par l'entêtant militaire depuis le « fameux » contrat. Et ça l'indisposait purement. Influençant quelque peu ses décisions. Même celles liées à ses contrats. Et c'était inadmissible !

Préférant positiver, il songea que bientôt il serait définitivement libre. Tout irait pour le mieux. Oui, tout irait dès lors fabuleusement mieux. Il voulait s'en convaincre, à tout prix. La machine arrêtée, il n'aurait plus besoin de ses marques d'affection. Ni nul besoin de se prendre la tête avec toutes ces considérations malsaines. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses émotions le rappelèrent tantôt à l'ordre. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. Non, pas davantage. Il devait ouvrir les yeux une fois pour toute. Il attendait ces « duels » impatiemment. Depuis peu surtout. Plus exactement depuis la dernière entrevue. Au fil du temps, il s'était avéré que ces « échéances » lui fournissaient bien-être et plénitude. Il en était effrayé. Il n'était plus question d'un simple amusement. L'affaire devenait sérieuse. Heero s'investissait plus que de raison à son goût. Mystérieusement cela l'attirait aussi. Que pouvait lui apporter cet obstiné militaire ? Rien à priori ! Au contraire, il était une menace pour sa précieuse liberté. Pourtant …

.

* * *

O o O

* * *

.

Contrairement à la veille, Duo fut pleinement satisfait de l'échange nocturne. Heero lui garantissait positivement une extase incroyable. Stupéfiante. Sans autre contrepartie que sa présence à ces rendez-vous. Il était grisé par les sensations éprouvées avec le militaire. Ce dernier ne retenait pas ses attentions. L'attraction était fatale. Le maniement précis, minutieux, comme un horloger. Duo aimait ça. Cette rigueur implacable, qu'il exigeait lui-même pour ses actions, l'exaltait. L'excitait. Le japonais semblait connaître le moindre mécanisme de son corps. Rien ne lui échappait. Le plus infime engrenage était ausculté. Détaillé au microscope. Etudié et maitrisé. Heero le pratiquait par cœur. Les yeux fermés s'il eût fallu. Pour preuve, une broutille l'incommoda. Un effluve inconnu indisposa son nez d'expert. Reniflant tel un chien de piste le corps américain, abandonné aux caresses, il repéra une odeur étrangère. Un parfum volatile de mâle ! Un relent souillait la peau de « son » homme ! Instinctivement, il enclencha son mode prédateur, dominateur. Il devait à nouveau « marquer » son territoire. Soumettant le tueur à la plus douce des tortures, il disciplina l'objet de son désir. Heero était une personne sérieuse et concentrée. Mettant toutes les chances de réussite de son côté pour parvenir à son but. Pour se faire, il avait bachoté la plus infime technique menant au plaisir. Le plan était détaillé au millimètre. Rien n'avait été laissé à l'écart : articles, livres, encyclopédies, surf sur le net ou tout autre méthode d'enseignement. Il avait même songé à des cours particuliers. Tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à maitriser cet art avait été le bienvenu. Fort de son succès, finement préparé, il entrevoyait la victoire prochaine. Le corps à l'abandon, sous ses doigts virtuoses, sonnait le glas pour son amant.

- « **N'est-ce pas mon contrat de te faire mourir de plaisir ?** » gémit Duo en pâmoison.

- « **Te satisfaire est tout aussi mortel pour moi.** » répondit suavement Heero, dévorant le cou offert. Et délivrant des touchers tendres et affamés à la fois.

- « **Je … dois te tuer !** » susurra l'assassin retournant sa victime consentante.

Il s'approcha plus près de l'oreille de son amant. Dans un souffle lui expliqua ses raisons et son plan pour y parvenir. Heero, choqué de prime abord, sourit à l'ingénieux stratagème. Ils devenaient complices. Partenaires. Et c'était planant.

S'en suivit une nuit passionnée, où adoration et tendresse ne furent pourtant pas en reste. Graduellement, le métis intégrait, subrepticement, de nouvelles sensations à son plan de bataille. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne garderait pas la Mort prisonnière à coups de reins infernaux. La première rupture lui avait servi de leçon !

.

En se réveillant cette nuit là, Duo fut surpris de sa position. Aussi inimaginable que ce put l'être, il était lové dans les bras de son amant. Blotti étroitement contre le corps chaud, sans gêne. Avec délectation même. Ce simple petit moment d'égarement était étrange. Envoûtant. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu la tendresse d'une étreinte, ni le repos de l'esprit, se sentait apaisé. Libéré d'un poids. Sa raison lui hurlait de s'en détacher, mais son cœur lui intimait de demeurer, ainsi, prisonnier.

Cette chaleur qui lui avait tant fait défaut enfant, il la trouvait maintenant dans ces bras puissants. Perception dérangeante pour lui qui ne devait, et, ne voulait faire confiance à personne. Et au combien délectable pourtant ! Se laisser aller de la sorte, sans jouer les forts, en appréciant juste pleinement cette innocente minute était si reposant. Personne pour le regarder. Personne pour le juger, ni se moquer de lui, de priser cette cajolerie. Cette câlinerie révoltante pour un tueur à gage. Alors, il dégusta cette bribe de bonheur. S'enivra de la sensation de quiétude. Il était certain d'avoir trouvé « la » chose que Heero pourrait lui apporter : la paix. La tranquillité de l'âme. Lui qui devait perpétuellement bouger, courir, se cacher, pouvait à cette seconde s'épancher. Se détendre sans risquer ni les quolibets, ou autres sarcasmes puérils, ni sa vie. Du moins en était-il convaincu à l'instant. Juste avant de s'assoupir dans cet accueillant et douillet cocon.

Pour Heero, éveillé sans rien en laisser paraître, l'émotion était palpable. Il aurait voulu sourire, rire de cette consécration. Crier combien son cœur était soulagé de cette marque triomphale de confiance. Or, il était également tourmenté. Car la solitude de ce cœur entrait en résonance avec la sienne. Une symbiose parfaite. Leurs isolements se faisaient l'écho l'un de l'autre. Il ne connaissait rien de la vie du Shinigami, pourtant il se doutait que leur vécu était commun. Similaire sur quelques points s'entend. Il en était intimement convaincu. Et ça lui faisait mal. Mal de savoir que son « ange noir » avait surmonté des épreuves pénibles pareilles aux siennes. Ce constat le conforta, davantage, dans sa démarche. Qu'importe le prix, il réunirait leurs existences. Oui, il était bien décidé à gagner le cœur indomptable de la Mort. Quitte à inventer les plus inimaginables heures pour distraire son amant. Et, lui faire oublier la routine ronronnante d'une vie de couple. Plus que deux rendez-vous pour y parvenir. C'était peu, mais pas sans espoir. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Non, pas avant de l'avoir totalement conquis. Il voulait le posséder comme lui-même était possédé. A son insu, Duo lui avait apporté cette touche essentielle à toute existence. Lui, qui par le passé, n'agissait que par pure logique, par automatisme, pour l'unique bien fondé de missions, vivait désormais avec l'espoir de cette réalisation personnelle. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait « son » but. Son rêve d'homme.

Sur cette pensée, il somnola. Emprisonnant, jalousement, le corps endormi du Shinigami.

.

* * *

O o O

* * *

.

Au petit matin, fatigué de leur nuit de débauche, Duo tâtonna péniblement les draps à la recherche du corps chaud et confortable. Echouant lamentablement, il ouvrit les yeux sur un lit vide. Le sentiment d'abandon, éternel dans son existence, dévora de plus bel son cœur. Sans retenue, le blessant comme jamais. Lui, qui avait cru pouvoir espérer, se heurtait violemment à la dure réalité. Un froid sournois et glacial s'empara de son être. La solitude était, inexorablement, son lot quotidien. Rien ne changerait ce fait. La certitude était une infâme meurtrière. La gorge nouée, il tenta de se faire une raison. Seulement, c'était si dur. Si insupportable. Il regrettait le ressentit de cette nuit. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé bercer par cet instant magique ? Combien de personnes se prennent dans les bras sans que cela ne signifie rien ?

Soudain, il distingua un bruit dans la douche. Un robinet qui s'ouvre. Une eau qui coule, qui ruissèle sur un corps. Sans comprendre, il s'apaisa aussitôt. Fut soulagé de telle sorte qu'un sourire immense et vrai orna son visage. Pas ce sourire feint de joker. Non, un beau et merveilleux sourire.

Néanmoins, ne pouvant s'expliquer totalement le trouble persistant, et dérangeant, il prit l'initiative de fuir. Même s'il se sentait euphorique, il devait rester sur ses gardes. Sa survie était en jeu. La survie de son mental surtout. Mieux valait abandonner qu'être abandonner. Il se refusait à subir encore cet affront. Enfant, il l'avait bien trop expérimenté. C'était ancré dans sa chair au fer rouge. Indélébile. Et, il s'était juré de ne plus être celui qui serait laissé pour compte. Oublié derrière, sans autre choix que subir et souffrir en silence. Il en avait la hantise. C'était « sa » peur primale.

Puis, après tout, le contrat avait été une nouvelle fois honoré. Son devoir accompli, il n'avait plus rien à faire en ces lieux. N'est-ce pas ? L'utopie d'une vie meilleure était absurde pour lui. Il était un cas irrécupérable. Trop meurtri, trop méfiant pour accéder à une autre vie. Autre que celle de solitude d'un assassin. Il le savait pertinemment. Pour cette raison, il avait couru déjà loin du soldat parfait.

.

Le cœur plus gros qu'à l'accoutumée, Duo opta pour une ixième fuite des relations humaines. Grandir dans les rues d'un bidonville, et dans certains orphelinats, n'avait pas facilité sa stabilisation émotionnelle. En tant qu'individu, il ne s'intégrait jamais au monde. Cela ne datait pas d'hier ! Jamais il n'avait réussi à s'acclimater aux établissements par lesquels il avait transité. A cette époque, il était un enfant turbulent, muni d'un fort caractère déjà. Aussi, personne ne voulait l'adopter. Aucun courageux pour tenter l'expérience ! Cataloguer comme « enfant trop difficile à gérer » et « attirant à coup sûr les ennuis », il était chaque fois répudié. Refoulé, sans cesse, par les grands. Ces adultes qui auraient dû l'aimer. Qui auraient dû lui offrir une vie meilleure. Indéniablement, il fut, profondément déçu. Meurtri par ces parents potentiels. Puis par les gens en général. Il décida dès lors, à l'âge de neuf ans, de ne s'attacher à personne. De devenir une âme solitaire et libre. Tout bien considéré, après mûres réflexions, il n'avait besoin de personne pour survivre. Il n'était plus un gamin ! Non, il n'était plus l'un de ces bambins en quête d'affection parentale. Il n'était pas si insouciant, si faible. Ne l'avait-il jamais été d'ailleurs ?

Aujourd'hui encore, il gardait une rancœur tenace contre l'humanité. Et particulièrement contre les couples qui venaient à l'orphelinat pour choisir, pareil à un produit de consommation, l'enfant le plus jeune, le plus mignon. Le plus malléable afin d'en faire un enfant à "leur" image. Un enfant pouvant être modelé selon leurs conceptions, leurs idéaux. Réduisant à néant l'unique chance d'un enfant dans son genre ! Ces stupides adultes ne prenaient pas un enfant pour l'aider à grandir et à se construire dans un foyer chaleureux ! Non ! Ils prenaient un enfant pour leur égo. Ainsi, à l'âge où la plupart des garçonnets pensent aux jeux, lui, vaillamment, décidait que la solitude serait la meilleure des garanties. La plus douce des amies. La plus fidèle aussi. Personne ne peut vous décevoir ! Et vous ne dépendez de personne ! De là venait son énorme, son intarissable, besoin de liberté. … Sa solitude et sa liberté étaient ces deux précieux et uniques trésors. Il ne voulait pas y renoncer. Car c'était là tout ce qu'il possédait. Tout ce que la vie n'avait jamais daigné lui abandonner en maigre pitance.

- « **Adieu.** » murmura-t-il à l'ombre se mouvant dans la cabine de douche.


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

**« L'amour (rend) imparfait »**

(Chapitre 5)

.

.

Un sourire d'apparat aux lèvres, Duo avançait indolemment sur la butte maritime déserte. Longeant sinueusement les côtes de Sank, le petit chemin offrait une vue splendide par beau temps. Or, en cette fin d'après-midi de février, le crachin hivernal rendait l'atmosphère humide. Désagréable et maussade. La Nature revêtait un caractère mélancolique. Funèbre presque. Et, tout aussi rageur et démonté paradoxalement. Le spectacle était puissant. Véhément. Le ressac de l'océan déchainé était particulièrement assourdissant. Violent assurément. Renvoyant les lointains déchets sous-marins en un capharnaüm digne des plus menaçantes tempêtes sur les criques en contrebas. Les immenses vagues sombres léchaient méchamment les rochers des falaises abruptes dessinant les frontières côtières. Le temps semblait en symbiose avec son âme prétendument calme. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Il en était persuadé. Convaincu dans ses entrailles. Son rictus s'estompa légèrement.

Une semaine déjà qu'il était parti tel un voleur de chez Heero. En catimini, en bon couard, poltron, froussard qu'il était devenu ! Ignominieusement, il lui avait fait un adieu unilatéral. Sans aucune concertation, il avait décrété que le jeu était terminé lors de cette « presque ultime » rencontre. L'ombre dans la douche n'en savait rien, elle. Officiellement, ils se reverraient sous peu. L' « informel contrat » le stipulait. Et un engagement même verbal ne se rompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Un homme digne ne lâche pas si misérablement, par peur, sa parole, non ? Plus il y pensait et plus il se dégoûtait. Il ne se reconnaissait nullement. Il devenait comme ce vaurien qui ne respecte rien. Pareil à ce connard qui n'a aucune parole. Un véritable enfoiré en somme ! Présentement, il ruinait tous ses efforts. Tous ceux fournis au long de sa jeune vie. Bravant le moindre obstacle dans son enfance, il était devenu un homme élégant. Fier, avec des principes forts, inébranlables. Certes particuliers, voire discutables souvent, mais respectables d'un certain point de vue. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour finir en parfait salaud ? Quelle misère !

Oui, une semaine sans aucune nouvelle ! Rien d'étonnant d'ailleurs, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas échangé son numéro de téléphone. Heero avait à moult reprises cherché à le soudoyer, mais il avait résisté sans peine. Quel assassin donnerait si aisément son numéro ? Ces propres clients l'ignoraient puisque G faisait office d'intermédiaire. Et c'était parfait ainsi ! Bien évidemment il n'était pas non plus entré en contact avec le militaire de son propre chef. Aucune chance avec la honte qui le rongeait ! Comme entre chaque « échéance », c'était silence radio. Si les premières fois, il n'avait eu aucun problème avec son attitude, cette fois il en allait autrement. Le malaise s'insinuait en lui. Toujours plus profondément au fil des heures s'écoulant. Il était perdu. Trop d'émotion en si peu de temps l'affolait autant, si ce n'est plus, que le pire des contrats. Il était tiraillé. Ecartelé. Déchiré littéralement entre son cœur et sa raison. Et ce n'était pas le moment ! Sa foutue conscience professionnelle ne le laissait pas respirer. Il avait un travail urgent à exécuter. Maintenant. Cependant, y parviendrait-il dans son état d'esprit actuel ? Il avait de sérieux et sévères doutes. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au début, plus la date buttoir approchait et plus il redoutait la fin.

Le contrat de ce jour allait être terrible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il soupçonnait de ne pas en sortir indemne. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Envolée au loin sa belle assurance. Sa confiance à toute épreuve ! Sa prestance de Shinigami était une illusion lointaine. Une semaine qu'il repoussait l'exécution de cet engagement. Jamais il n'avait agit ainsi. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait reculer. Plus d'échappatoire ! Le commanditaire s'impatientait. Il devait agir. Sans quoi sa réputation serait à jamais entachée. Ternie. Anéantie. Dans ce milieu, la perte de toute crédibilité ruinait irrémédiablement une carrière. Et ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer ni se le permettre. Ce métier était toute sa vie. Il ne se résumait qu'à ces tueries. Certes des massacres stylés, ou fantasques parfois, mais des carnages tout de même qui lui apportaient respect et fierté.

Oubliant ses tempes taraudées de trop grandes réflexions, il approchait désormais, furtivement, des remparts de la salle des congrès. Dernière qui surplombait majestueusement et magnifiquement l'océan de part son architecture néoclassique. Digne des plus beaux monuments de l'Europe ancienne ! Dans ce merveilleux cadre idyllique, et luxurieux à souhait, allait se tenir la conférence de Monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner. Fils unique de l'un des plus grands magnats d'Arabie Saoudite. Le sujet porterait sur l'économie solidaire. Ironique au vu des lieux ! Le point d'orgue de cette parade somptueuse et décadente, selon Duo, serait la présence d'un invité d'honneur de prestige : Mademoiselle Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Diplomate, bourgeoise, de son état. A croire que seuls les « riches » réfléchissaient à ces considérations !

- « _Décidément, ceux-là ne se quittent jamais !_ _… Un véritable jeu d'enfant pour quiconque voudrait attenter à leurs vies._» songea-t-il, vaguement amusé, en contemplant l'affiche du séminaire.

Loin de ses tourments, le professionnel reprenait les rênes. Son esprit et son corps étaient à nouveau sous son contrôle. A son grand soulagement. Il pouvait à présent confirmer les paramètres extérieurs, étudiés dans son studio la veille. Aucun repérage n'ayant pu être fait plus tôt. En effet, le symposium, initialement prévu dans l'un des grands Hôtels de Sank, avait du être déprogrammé pour cause d'incendie. Bouleversant ainsi à la dernière minute ses plans. Toutefois, le Shinigami n'était pas homme à se laisser distraire par un si petit détail. Sa réactivité était un don précieux en pareille situation. Et il en usait allègrement. Paisiblement, il analysait les sorties potentielles pour sa fuite. Estimait l'importance probable du dispositif de sécurité. Ce forum réunirait nombre de personnalités, comme à chaque prestigieux évènement, et par conséquent un beau parterre armé en prime ! Il sourit en se remémorant alors le contrat des « pourparlers inter-coloniaux sur l'instauration d'un équilibre mondial équitable ». Celui-là même où il avait du intervenir. Son premier échec public ! La faute en revenant, gracieusement, au trop grand professionnalisme et à la perspicacité infaillible d'Heero Yuy ! Lui, une fois de plus. Cet homme était la cause de bien des maux. Autant professionnellement qu'émotionnellement parlant. Il le tourmentait décidément trop à son goût. Sans conteste, il était une gêne. De celle qui vous pourrisse la vie jusqu'au bout. L'éradiquer ? Ce serait une solution. … Néanmoins, elle ne résoudrait pas tout. Il le sentait.

-_ « Alea jacta est ! … Advienne que pourra !_ » se moqua-t-il mentalement, pénétrant dans l'enceinte.

.

* * *

O o O

* * *

.

Heero avait perdu son merveilleux sourire depuis ce matin-là. Cette fameuse aurore où il s'était retrouvé seul en sortant de la douche. Oui, celle qui avait suivi cette féérique nuit. Celle durant laquelle un espoir était né d'une simple accolade. Etreinte initiée par Duo lui-même. Certes inconsciemment, mais qu'importe les futiles détails. Le résultat était là. C'est tout ce qui comptait. L'espace d'une seconde, la Mort parût « apprivoisée ». Il avait senti son amant troublé et tranquille à la fois. Confiant au point de se laisser aller si délicieusement entre ses bras. De négliger toute défense vitale contre son corps.

Toujours est-il qu'une longue semaine était déjà écoulée. Et toujours pas de nouvelles ! Heero avait donc littéralement perdu sa joie de vivre. Car il avait espéré quelque chose à la suite de cet échange. Quelque chose qui n'était pas intervenu. Et qu'il désespérait qui se produise. Alors oui, il avait perdu le sourire ! En avait-il jamais eu ? Pas en public évidemment. Pour les autres, il demeurait le même. Imperturbable et glacial. Or, en privé, c'était autre chose. Depuis des mois, il ne déchantait pas lorsque approchait la date fatidique. Celle du « duel » Soldat parfait contre Shinigami. Son cœur était à la fête. Il devenait timoré, rêveur, impatient. Franchement Duo le métamorphosait. Certes, il se trouvait ridicule, mais il s'en foutait sacrément. Royalement. Il lâchait prise et ça lui faisait un putain de bien !

- « _L'amour rend imparfait._ » convint-il amèrement, stationnant son puissant et sombre Hummer H3 dans le garage souterrain de l'«Imperial Ambassador ». Précisément où se tiendrait le colloque de son ami Quatre.

Bien qu'il fût chagriné par l'absence de contact avec l'assassin, il n'en avait pas pour autant omis le rendez-vous fixé par son ancien compagnon d'arme. Même si l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit ! En vérité, le gaillard qu'il était redoutait les amicales retrouvailles avec l'humanitaire pacifiste. Non pas du fait qu'ils pourraient débattre de leurs divergences sur le sujet abordé, manque de temps vu que « Monsieur » Winner serait sur scène en tête d'affiche ! Mais, plutôt à cause que ce dernier pouvait, d'une part, se montrer très persuasif pour vous soutirer des informations personnelles, et ça il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler mais d'autre part, et c'est là que le bât blesse !, il serait accompagné de l'insupportable diplomate : Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Cette « odieuse et répugnante » femme, selon ses critères « yuyesques », serait de la fête. Devoir la supporter durant toute la soirée était tout bonnement inimaginable ! Il aurait préféré être pendu par les orteils avec des frelons asiatiques lui bouffant le corps. C'est tout dire ! Malheureusement, son fantasme était fortement improbable et il allait devoir se la coltiner durant pas moins de trois longues et interminables heures. Quelle idée saugrenue de soutenir l'entrepreneur philanthrope, politicien à ses heures perdues ! Il s'en mordait les doigts.

Toutefois, il avait un moment de répit. La dame n'arriverait qu'à l'ouverture du congrès vers 20h00. Ce qui lui laissait deux bonnes heures de paix. Il en profita pour saluer son ex collègue et lui proposer ses services.

- « **Heero !** » l'accueillit chaleureusement le blond, continuant de diriger d'un œil avisé la balance effectuée dans l'auditorium.

En politicien expérimenté, il aimait que les choses soient faites dans les règles de l'art. Et le son étant essentiel à la réussite d'un congrès, il couvait méticuleusement des yeux les techniciens tout en discutant avec son ami.

- « **Bel endroit. … Trop ouvert à certains points stratégiques.** » nota le japonais en lui tendant une main assurée et ferme.

Professionnel dans le sang, Heero n'avait put résister à son conditionnement militaire. Aussi n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de faire le tour de l'installation. Histoire de repérer les points faibles de la structure et du dispositif sécuritaire. Quatre, ne mélangeant jamais les affaires avec la vie privée, lui avait formellement interdit de venir en tant que soldat. Dès lors, il avait refusé toute aide de son ami.

- « **Le plaisir de te voir est également partagé !** » sourit audacieusement l'arabe.

« **Toujours l'œil vif, acéré. Jamais, tu ne perds l'occasion d'être efficace.** » enchaîna-t-il, installant le pupitre au centre de l'estrade.

- « **Besoin d'aide ?** »

- « **Non, ça va. J'aime bien m'investir. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai une équipe si réduite ?** »

- « **Parce que tu payes mal.** » souffla l'asiatique narquoisement, détaillant le reste de la salle.

Quatre resta scotché par la réponse, et le ton employé. Tout comme cette fois à l'hôpital militaire. Après l'affect, Heero testait l'humour ! Là ça commençait sérieusement à intriguer le blond.

- « **Ton coup au cœur t'a chamboulé sacrément !** » ne put s'empêcher le politicien déconcerté par la nonchalance dont son ami faisait preuve.

- « **Hn ?** » l'interrogea le métis n'ayant pas entendu la remarque.

- « **Rien ! … Peux-tu accueillir Réléna s'il te plait ?** »

- « **Quatre …** » maugréa le japonais d'une mine réfractaire.

- « **Je sais : elle t'insupporte ! Mais fait cet effort. … Et puis, tu m'as proposé de m'aider ! » **esquissa l'arabe sûr de son coup.

**- « Aide que tu as refusé ! » **décocha, naturellement, du tac au tac le militaire.

**- « Heero ! … Je ne peux quitter l'auditorium tant que la balance n'est pas au point. … S'il te plaît !** »

- « **Hn.** » concéda-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Se dirigeant quand même vers l'entrée. Il avait espéré avoir plus de répit qu'un minuscule quart d'heure.

- « **Merci mon ami !** » lança le maître de cérémonie, levant les yeux au plafond pour voir si les lumières étaient convenablement harnachées et disposées le long des rampes.

Là, il vit une ombre se mouvoir. Intrigué, il fixa plus intensément son regard sur la coursive métallique. C'est l'instant que les machinistes choisirent pour allumer les énormes spots. Les lumières l'aveuglèrent. Il ne voyait absolument rien. Pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir aperçu un détail. Il fit appel à sa mémoire. Il lui sembla alors entrevoir une longue natte distinctive se faufiler derrière les projecteurs. Aussitôt, il songea à l'assassin rencontré à l'hôpital militaire de Sank. Plus d'une année passée et il ne l'avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? Ce mystérieux jeune homme, certes attirant, était le déclencheur de l'évolution de l'imperturbable et « génétiquement modifié » : Heero Yuy. Un véritable miracle ! Il l'avait parfaitement assimilé. Il avait enquêté sur lui et ça n'avait pas été chose aisée de récolter quelques informations. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas grand renseignement en dehors du fait qu'il était un « assassin privé ». Pour qui était-il présent ce soir ? Lui, l'homme du jour ? Réléna, l'invitée de marque mondiale ? Aucun autre invité n'était digne d'intéresser un tel tueur à part eux deux. Il en était convaincu. Qui pouvait bien être la cible ? Là était la question qui taraudait vivement l'esprit éclairé. Il était évident que le « Shinigami » était en mission. Sinon il n'aurait pas agit de la sorte. Non, aucun doute possible. Pareille attitude furtive était forcément synonyme de contrat. Ni une ni deux, il lâcha l'inspection de la salle et fonça dans la direction empruntée par l'ombre fantomatique.

- « **Je t'aurai !** » siffla Quatre s'engouffrant dans le hall.

.

* * *

O o O

* * *

.

Duo avait infiltré la place sans trop de problème. Décidément, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter quand il désirait entrer quelque part. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas cherché particulièrement à se cacher à l'entrée. C'était un réel jeu d'enfant. Surprenant pour pareil évènement planétaire ! Surtout au vu du meneur d'hommes ! Non, vraiment la sécurité laissait véritablement à désirer. Il manquait la touche Heero Yuy ! Eh oui ! Encore lui squattant ses pensées ! Un parfait virus craquant un à un le moindre de ses boucliers ! Tandis qu'il déambulait dans les étages, il entendit des pas de course.

- « **Arrête-toi !** » somma une voix ferme et concise.

Se retournant promptement, il repéra l'homme blond au bout du couloir. Celui-là même qui avait interrompu sa deuxième tentative d'assassinat sur le soldat parfait. Toujours au mauvais endroit celui-là ! Ne se posant pas davantage de questions, Duo entama une course effrénée dans les escaliers de secours menant au belvédère panoramique de l'établissement. Le toit était toujours la meilleure porte de sortie dans ces cas là. Sans le vouloir, cela lui rappela la deuxième rencontre avec le japonais. Encore et toujours lui ! Bordel ! Ca devenait insupportable cette fixation. Il ne parvenait à le sortir de sa tête et c'était franchement incommodant au possible.

Parvenu sur la terrasse du bâtiment, faisant office à l'occasion d'héliport, il examina rapidement les lieux. Aucune fuite adéquate. S'échapper en sautant sur un autre toit ? Nul, la bâtisse étant isolée sur la falaise. La rixe contre son poursuivant devenait inévitable. Soit ! Un petit affrontement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Attendant tranquillement que son chasseur le rejoigne, il analysa de plus belle les possibilités d'évasion.

- « _Sauter direct dans l'océan ? Avec pareille houle, je m'écrase à coup sûr contre les falaises. … Mauvais point. Vraiment pas bon._ » gambergea-t-il, persistant dans l'ébauche d'une fuite.

La porte menant à la plate-forme s'ouvrit brusquement. La frêle silhouette du blond apparut dans l'encadrement éclairé. Il pénétra vivement vers lui. Duo sortit sa dague, prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire. Le plan partait en vrille, mais tant pis ! Il devait assurer. Quitte à modifier les étapes dans la précipitation. Une improvisation totale ce contrat ! Heureusement que l'action avait ses faveurs, car côté adrénaline il allait être servi. Il le sentait, furieusement, dans ses tripes.

- « **Courir à la mort n'est pas courant. … Même si j'ai failli attendre.** » apostropha-t-il, amusé, sa future victime quelque peu essoufflée.

« **Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires ! » **l'invectiva-t-il, avançant pour entamer les hostilités.

**« Voir la mort en face n'est jamais de bon augure.** » sourit-il enfin diaboliquement.

- « **Je ne peux te … laisser agir ! … Tu ne … tueras … personne !** » affirma Quatre reprenant autant que possible sa verve, et son souffle.

A regret, le manque d'entrainement quotidien de l'armée se faisait cruellement sentir. Et, les galas, arrosés copieusement de petits fours, de cocktails et bons vins, eux, se rappelaient méchamment à son corps. Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait y remédier à l'avenir.

- « **Je parviens toujours à mes fins. Si je veux tuer, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.** » certifia l'assassin décontracté.

- « **Fatalement. … Mais je suis susceptible de te ralentir. … »**

**- « Me ralentir ? » **s'amusa le tueur, dévisageant sa nouvelle proie en petite forme.

**- « … Et, pourquoi pas te … blesser pour donner plus de chances à … Heero.** »

- « **Heero ?** » répéta étonné Duo. A son goût, ce dernier se remémorait un peu trop souvent à son esprit. C'était fâcheux.

- « **Il n'est pas en service, mais il fera son devoir ! … C'est inscrit dans ses gènes. … Il t'empêchera de nuire ! **»

- « **Je n'en suis pas certain.** » se réjouit énigmatiquement le châtain.

- « **Je l'aiderai de mon mieux.** » garantit le blond, se tenant désormais dignement face à son prochain agresseur.

- « **Il n'a pas besoin de ça. » **se moqua le tueur professionnel, défiant de son regard améthyste celui aigue-marine.

**« Et puis, je ne le vois pas « ton sauveur » !** » acheva-t-il, campé devant son gibier.

Les rôles s'étaient inversés. De « chassé », il devenait « chasseur ». Pure logique après tout. N'était-il pas un prédateur ?

- « _Juste le temps de mettre Réléna en sûreté. Je le sais. Il m'a vu courir vers ici._ » médita l'ancien soldat, dégainant son glock qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Pacifiste, certes, mais pas stupide. Dans un monde où la violence règne, la prévention est la meilleure des défenses.

- « **Une lame contre un flingue ? Pas très équitable.** » souligna Duo, sentant le canon de l'arme à feux sur lui. Il épia brièvement l'engin.

« _Un glock ? Connaisseur le blondinet. Léger, compact, faible enrayage et pas moins de 18 coups. Sacré tireur !_ » spécula le Shinigami dont l'intérêt s'éveilla davantage.

- « **Vu mes lacunes, comparé à toi, j'estime que c'est juste. **» rétorqua l'arabe, fixant sans sourciller l'autre duelliste.

- « **Tu n'es pas faible.** **Mon intuition me l'assure. … Et, je ne commets jamais l'erreur de sous-estimer un adversaire.** » argumenta-t-il, lui offrant sa dague.

Agilement, il s'empara d'un cran d'arrêt, camouflé dans l'une des poches de son pantalon, et initia le baroud. Qu'il espérait de pas être d'honneur ! Quatre fut abasourdi. Estomaqué de l'assaut fulgurant, mais le para aisément. A son tour, il porta une vive estocade. En digne héritier, il était instruit au maniement des armes blanches et y excellait. Il n'était pas champion d'escrime et de sabre pala ou flissa pour rien. Evidemment, la lame était bien plus courte, pareille à celle d'un koummya, mais dans le feu de l'action il s'en conformerait. En parfait assassin, Duo esquiva promptement l'attaque. La parade fut cinglante, tailladant le costume de l'homme du jour. Les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent férocement. Etudiant, tels des félins, la défaillance de l'autre. La bagarre promettait d'être sans fin au vu de l'excellence des deux lutteurs. La nuit tombant ne faciliterait rien. Bien au contraire, elle serait le va-tout. L'atout ou le défaut désignant vainqueur et vaincu.

- « **Quatre !** » gronda la voix impassible d'Heero.

Aussitôt, les duellistes stoppèrent toute hostilité. Duo, faisant face aux deux hommes, scruta successivement à plusieurs reprises leurs gestes. Leurs comportements étaient antagonistes. Comme souvent d'ailleurs, à une exception prêt cependant. Présentement, Heero, le militaire, était calme tandis que Quatre, le pacifiste, était clairement belliqueux. Le danger ne viendrait sûrement pas du plus évident. L'américain le devina sans soucis.

- « **Quatre, rejoins Réléna.** » ordonna le japonais, approchant de son ancien compagnon d'infortune.

- « **Impossible ! Je dois mener cette campagne à son terme.**» tonna, insoumis, le blond. Reprenant ses marques pour la suite.

- « **Shinigami est à moi.** » trancha le soldat, assénant une technique d'atemi-waza à son ami.

Sous le coup bref, l'arabe s'évanouit, sans souffrance, en un éclair. Pour Heero, le kyûsho-jutsu était un art appliqué uniquement dans le cadre du soulagement. Or, ici, Quatre ne lui laissait d'autre alternative. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait pertinemment que ce dernier ne renoncerait nullement s'il n'intervenait pas. Qu'il s'entêterait jusqu'à la fin. Il l'avait déjà observé en transe, durant la guerre menée côte à côte. Quatre était naturellement doux, mais infernalement destructeur sous « système zéro », comme l'avait défini leur supérieur. Aussi devait-il mettre un terme à ce combat grotesque avant que le pire ne survienne.

- « **Je suis prêt.** » lança, sereinement, Heero se tournant vers son amant.

- « **Je dois te tuer.** » conclut Duo pointant son Beretta 99, modifié, contre la tempe du japonais. Pour lui, la lame ne suffisait pas. Il l'avait constaté amèrement.

- « **Je sais.** » rétorqua le japonais, le plus simplement du monde, imitant son adversaire avec son Taurus PT-1911.

Désormais, à la lueur blafarde de la Lune légèrement voilée de nuages sombres, leurs armes respectives sur le crâne de l'autre, ils se dévoraient des yeux. Se remémorant leurs partages en attendant le moment propice. L'instant crucial où l'autre faiblirait. Nul besoin de précipitation, car nulle échappatoire possible ! Sous peu, tout serait irrémédiablement terminé. Achevé. Eradiqué. La nuit était définitivement maître du temps. Et l'un d'eux, ou les deux peut-être, n'y survivrait pas. Qui allait succomber ?

Contrairement à leur seconde rencontre, Heero ne désarma pas son poing. Il tint bon. Malgré la proximité de leurs corps intensifiant son désir, il résista à l'appel insidieux de l'envoûtant regard améthyste. La Mort l'attirait. Il aurait voulu s'en repaître à l'infini. Pourtant, il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Non ! Tout était réglé au millimètre. Il aimait sincèrement Duo, mais il devait s'affirmer. Résister, péniblement mais sûrement. Le temps s'envola. Des minutes, des heures, il ne savait plus très bien. Depuis combien de temps s'épiaient-ils ainsi ? Peu importe, en fait. Ils profitaient de l'ultime instant. Son affect naissant l'avait intimement convaincu qu'il le reverrait bientôt. Toutefois, il savait aussi que tout pouvait mal tourner. Et cela suffisait à le terrifier. Oui il était terrifié. Lui le soldat parfait. Horrifié à l'idée de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

Soudain, Duo entendit un bruissement dans la pénombre. C'était le signal ! Aussitôt, il sourit amoureusement à Heero. Le salua d'un murmure et fit feu. Sans broncher. Sans défaillir. Exécutant le contrat en bonne faucheuse. Le soldat parfait s'écroula. Promptement, il le réceptionna tendrement.

- « **A bientôt, amour imparfait.** » murmura-t-il allongeant, sur le gigantesque H de l'héliport, le corps lourd du soldat tombé au combat.

.

* * *

O o O

* * *

.

- « **C'est fini.** » déclara Duo, d'une voix froide.

Se relevant, il abaissa son arme de poing. Invitant par là-même son commanditaire à sortir de l'ombre où il était tapi. Où il croyait se dissimuler aux yeux de la Mort. La sollicitation fut comprise. Le convoqué se présenta enfin à lui.

- « **Vous me saviez là ?** » s'étonna la voix posée.

- « **Je suis un assassin. Le parfait s'il en est. … Ne pas maitriser mon environnement serait indigne de ma réputation.** **… Et la nuit ne camoufle pas tout.**» sourit-il, confiant, sentant que la présence se rapprochait.

- « **Vous êtes parfait, il est vrai. … Mais, trop prétentieux aussi.** » remarqua l'ombre, s'arrêtant derrière lui.

« **Cela pourrait vous perdre.** » le prévint-elle hautainement.

- « **Pas assez rapide !** » réprimanda Duo, se tournant vers son commanditaire.

Sans hésitation, il lui tira une balle dans le front. Du sang jaillit pareil à une éruption volcanique. Dans un bruit sourd, le corps tomba à terre. Sans vie. La Mort avait frappé. Professionnelle et glaciale comme de coutume elle avait fait son office. Désormais à ses pieds gisait, maculé du sang carmin vif, le cadavre d'une femme. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Il ne l'avait croisée qu'une fois, mais n'avait pu l'oublier. Non pas à cause de sa beauté, mais de par son caractère. Irritant. Horripilant. La dépouille portait de longs cheveux blonds. Réléna Darlian Peacecraft était son nom. Finalement, sans le vouloir, il avait rectifié l'erreur du « second » contrat ruiné.

- « **Une diplomate schizophrène au pouvoir, bravo la Terre !** » toisa l'assassin sans plus d'égard.

Il desserra la fine main et se saisit du pistolet semi-automatique, abandonné par le blond. La demoiselle avait-elle cru pouvoir l'approcher et le tuer si facilement ? Quelle pauvre folle ! Sans autre considération, il abandonna le corps inerte de la défunte. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un déchet sans aucune importance. Une ordure de la pire espèce. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait engagé, lui, pour tuer celui dont elle se pâmait d'amour, selon ses dires télévisuels. Ironique non ? Quelle femme amoureuse, saine d'esprit, agirait de la sorte ? Écœuré, il se dirigea vers Heero. Le brun était auréolé du liquide vermillon. Il s'agenouilla. Sourit paisiblement.

- « **It's ok. Stand up !** » ordonna-t-il, lui octroyant un léger coup à l'épaule.

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Contempla « son partenaire ». Dernier qui lui tendit, gracieusement, la main pour l'aider à se relever de cette marre. De ce pastiche d'hémoglobine, gluant et fictif, qui n'aurait trompé davantage « leur » ennemi si ce dernier fut plus futé. Et plus prompt à vérifier la véracité de l'acte ! Fier, le japonais refusa l'aide. Préférant se débrouiller seul comme tout bon soldat macho. Réminiscence d'un passé pas si lointain ?

Sur pieds, il avisa le corps sans vie de la femme. Tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Leur machination pour découvrir le véritable visage du commanditaire, ayant prémédité son second meurtre, était un succès. La raison, par contre, demeurait obscure à son esprit. Il n'envisageait pas nettement le pourquoi de ce contrat sur sa tête de la part de la diplomate. Il ne pouvait être question du rejet qui lui avait manifesté, certes à plusieurs reprises et pas forcément avec les formes. Non ! Une si digne personne, diplomate qui plus est, ne pouvait s'abaisser pour une futilité de la sorte ! Mais que connaissait-il des tourments de l'âme humaine après tout ? Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour interpréter les actions de ses concitoyens. En y réfléchissant plus profondément, il supposa pourtant que cela avait pu la motiver. Car, avant d'être une des hautes représentantes des Institutions, elle était une femme. Une femme amoureuse éconduite. Une femme, gâtée, à qui personne n'avait jamais dit « non ». Il songea alors à son propre cas. Son expérience, limitée certes, mais ô combien probante. N'avait-il pas haï Duo, l'espace d'un instant, lorsque ce dernier lui avait meurtri le cœur ou opposé un refus à poursuivre leur relation ? L'amour aliénait-il au point de rendre les gens désespérés de la sorte ? Oui. Il en était convaincu à présent. Il l'avait expérimenté. … L'amour _rend_ imparfait. L'amour _est_ imparfait. Et c'est là le sel de la vie.

- « **Pourquoi m'avoir prévenu du contrat ?** » demanda-t-il, se souvenant de leur dixième soirée. Fameuse nuit durant laquelle Duo lui avait murmuré qu'il devait le tuer une autre fois. Et non de la manière dont ils l'avaient contracté entre eux.

- « **L'année n'est pas écoulée. Notre contrat court toujours. » **le nargua le jeune effronté.

**« Et, j'aime honorer mes contrats jusqu'au bout. Si possible. … J'ai donc opté en priorité pour « notre » tractation.**» objecta-t-il, un sourire ingénu sur le visage.

Devant cette frimousse radieuse, Heero eut l'espoir de parvenir à ses fins. Il avait si bien entretenu la petite flamme que le Shinigami ne refermait pas totalement la porte sur une relation.

- « **Je n'ai plus peur de ton cœur.** » poursuivit Duo, fixant Heero intensément.

Ce dernier comprit que l'assassin avait fait le deuil d'une crainte. Une de ces peurs enfantines sans nul doute. Oui, un de ces spectres effroyables qui vous hante sans vergogne jusqu'à vous empêcher de vivre pleinement. Qui vous pousse à vous cacher. Fuir et vous recroqueviller sur vous-même. Exit le passé ! Cette inquiétude était anéantie. Les sentiments ne l'effrayaient plus. Il était prêt à donner sa confiance.

- « **C'est un premier pas.** » le félicita le militaire d'un sourire timide. N'osant laisser éclater son espoir à l'ébauche d'un dénouement heureux entre eux.

« **Au fait ! De quoi m'as-tu qualifié ?** » l'interrogea-t-il au souvenir du murmure.

- « **D'amour imparfait !** » rigola subitement le jeune homme à la tresse.

- « **D'amour ?** » répéta béatement le gradé en le stoppant dans sa progression vers le corps inanimé de Quatre.

- « **Imparfait !** » souligna amusé le tueur d'élite.

« **Je t'aime. … Je t'aime, mon ami. … Tu es mon frère d'arme.** » ajouta Duo l'air soulagé d'avoir enfin un réel ami. Un compagnon sur qui s'appuyer et avec qui partager.

A ces derniers mots, Heero eut un temps d'arrêt. Son cœur semblait avoir suspendu ses battements devant l'aveu incongru. Les premiers mots sonnaient tendrement à ses oreilles. Pourtant cette confidence était atténuée, ternie par les comparaisons. Il n'en voulait pas de ces putains d' «ami » et de « frère d'arme » ! Non non non ! Il ne voulait point de cet amour là !

- « **J'en suis heureux.** » conclut-il pourtant, désappointé. Singeant, difficilement, une bribe de rictus.

Conformément à son habitude, il ne voulait pas importuner « son ami ». Il ne devait pas se précipiter. Surtout ne pas lui donner une raison de s'effrayer à nouveau. Le faire fuir définitivement en lui montrant sa possessivité était hors de question ! Voilant la déception qui était la sienne, il accepta la poignée de main virile. Dernière qu'il transforma bien vite en accolade, toute aussi virile cependant. Bordel de merde ! Il avait fondé tant d'espoir, et la victoire lui échappait encore. Elle n'était pas définitive. Ca l'excédait ! Le chemin était encore pavé de moments ardus.

Impérativement, il devait positiver ! Aborder le point de vue de son ami Quatre. A défaut d'un homme amoureux, il avait gagné un ami loyal. Oui, il devait s'en persuader. Mais enfoiré que ça faisait mal ! Il ne parvenait pas à positiver totalement ! Il avait envie de crier sa frustration. De cogner Duo jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou qu'il comprenne enfin réellement la portée de son attachement.

- « **Baka…** » soupira Heero, épiant furtivement le geôlier de son cœur, tandis qu'il se penchait vers son compagnon blond. Qui lui était véritablement son « frère d'arme ».

Duo nettoyait son arme des éclaboussures de sang, attendant patiemment que son « nouvel ami » récupère son acolyte. Après un bref check-up, le militaire chargea le corps anesthésié sur son dos et fit un signe de tête au tueur pour qu'il lui emboite le pas. Son regard cobalt ne pouvait se détacher de lui. Quoiqu'il ressente, Heero ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Le Shinigami l'attendrissait. Il était un enfant après tout. Oui, tout comme lui, il était un enfant découvrant à peine les sentiments. Il ne pouvait exiger de lui un total abandon, quand lui-même n'en était qu'aux balbutiements de sa vie sentimentale. Alors, il était résolu à lui laisser du temps. Du temps pour comprendre l'immensité de son amour. Ils avanceraient, ensemble, petit à petit. Sans rien précipiter. Sans rien bouleverser. A leur rythme.

.

* * *

O o O

* * *

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les journaux télévisés et les réseaux sociaux étaient effondrés. Toutes les rédactions avaient pour unique souci la terrible nouvelle. L'information de dernière minute la plus effroyable : la paix était ruinée. Dévastée. Ravagée. Mise à mort par une énième guerre. Dernière déclarée suite à une incessante guérilla orchestrée, à coups de violentes embuscades, par une certaine Mariemaia Khushrenada. Héritière d'un homme d'influence, terrassé durant le conflit précédent, partant en croisade contre ses opposants.

Heero accueillit cette annonce comme une plaie divine. Là où il aurait vu jadis un soulagement, ne vivant alors que pour la guerre, il voyait aujourd'hui une injuste sentence. Etait-ce un infâme verdict en réponse à sa désobéissance ? A sa rébellion contre sa nature profonde ? En parfait athée, il n'en savait rien. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était anéanti. Détruit. Comme par le passé, il allait devoir se perdre dans cette bataille. Encore et encore. Faire table raz de ses émotions fraîchement découvertes. Fouler au pied ses sentiments à peine explorés. Oublier sa déception. Remiser sa peine de cœur à une date ultérieure, voire à jamais. Enterrer son nouveau « moi ». Pourquoi l'univers se déchaînait-il ainsi ?

Duo eut tôt fait de l'achever. En effet, le jeune téméraire, friand d'adrénaline et d'expériences extrêmes, s'était mis en tête de s'engager aux côtés de son « nouvel ami ». En fidèle compagnon qu'il voulait être, l'américain désirait attacher leurs destins. Cela aurait ravi le japonais en d'autres temps ! Si les conditions n'étaient pas si belliqueuses. Mettre son « art » à sa disposition l'honorait et le mettait à la torture tour à tour. L'épreuve était douloureuse. Tiraillé entre son devoir de soldat, en fidèle patriote, et sa passion amoureuse. S'attacher à lui pour prouver combien il était fier d'être son ami était tout autant grisant que terrorisant. Disposer de ses connaissances comme bon lui semblerait était un précieux recours. Leurs atouts réunis permettraient indubitablement d'exterminer nombre d'ennemis. Son expérience de tueur d'élite était un joker appréciable. Mais à quel prix ?

L'esprit tourmenté d'Heero refusait de prime abord cette offre. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Pas de la sorte ! Il ne voulait pas le voir risquer sa vie. Car quoi qu'il en dise, malgré la galère de sa situation affective, Duo restait le trésor le plus inestimable à ses yeux. Or, dans un coin de sa tête, un fol espoir vivotait inlassablement. Être aux côtés de Duo lui permettrait, qui sait, de finaliser son projet ! Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal à ne pas y renoncer. Mais il était têtu et patient. Et par fierté et honneur, il ne pouvait dignement pas renoncer à « sa » mission ! Aussi fit-il preuve d'une défaillance supplémentaire devant « sa douce Mort ».

.

Sur le champ de bataille, Heero fut, dès lors, épaulé sans concession par son indomptable et imprévisible Duo. Maniant toujours avec un sourire mortel et une dextérité d'enfer ses armes les plus invraisemblables.

Un soutien inconditionnel lui fut, également, offert par Quatre. Son cher ami, stratège réfractaire aux confrontations et autres discordes, rempila toutefois dans l'armée pour restaurer la paix. Eh oui ! Pour préserver et sauvegarder la paix, il faut préparer et faire la guerre. Le pacifiste était certes idéaliste, mais tout autant réaliste. Les paroles n'étaient rien sans les actes. Il devait lutter pour la paix, de toutes les façons. Même s'il devait fouler au pied ses préceptes de diplomatie.

Leur équipe fut renforcée par Trowa Barton. Le survivant. Le miraculé. L'incroyable et improbable rescapé du Shinigami. Grâce à l'acharnement d'une assistante, particulièrement douée du Docteur J, une certaine Sally Pô, il avait eu une chance de s'en tirer. Et l'avait saisit sans remord. Cependant, il avait du batailler ferme contre la mort pour s'en sortir. Rien n'avait été facile. Chaque seconde avait été rude. Eprouvante. Malheureusement, il n'en était pas sorti totalement indemne. Son traumatisme avait engendré une perte de mémoire conséquente. Aussi devant l'endurance et la robustesse de l'homme, le Docteur J avait accordé un peu de son précieux temps pour « cloner » le soldat parfait. Le corps de Trowa était fort et avait conservé ses réflexes. Quant à sa mémoire, elle était vierge. Et donc malléable pour une réinitialisation efficace !

Seul manquait à l'appel le brave soldat Wufei Chang. Le droit et fier guerrier n'avait pas survécu à sa dernière mission. Son corps était arrivé inerte à la base. Le pronostic implacable du savant s'était avéré exact. En témoignage de sa reconnaissance envers son défunt confrère, qui l'aurait accompagné assurément, Heero emporta sur le terrain son sabre chinois Qing.

A présent, Heero, le soldat parfait, concilierait deux missions : le rétablissement de la paix et la conquête définitive du cœur de Duo.


	7. Epilogue

**Disclamer**** :**_ Pour la fin de fin de fin, je les laisse libre de choisir : m'appartenir ou non. N'est-ce pas un happy end ainsi ? ^^ _

_._

**Note**** :**_ J'ai conclu mes fics certes, mais je vous offre, de ma propre initiative (incroyable !) et avec plaisir, un épilogue qui mettra un terme définitif à cette aventure (elle va quand même me manquer finalement. On s'y attache à ces ficounettes ! ^^). … Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir lire la suite ? Réfléchissez ! Il est encore temps de stopper ! Sinon ben : Bonne lecture !_

.

.

**« La Mort qui t'aimera … éternellement »**

(Epilogue)

.

.

Solennellement Duo s'approcha. La démarche lente. Hésitante. La gorge nouée par l'anxiété. Le cœur pulsant à tout rompre. L'émotion était à son comble. Il avait tant rêvé ce moment depuis deux ans. Et présentement, il y était. Plus moyen de se défiler. Sa devise était obsolète. Fuir et se cacher n'étaient plus de mise. Son ami ne le laisserait pas faire de toute manière. Il était obligé d'aller de l'avant.

De ses doigts fins, il caressa la plaque ornant le monument commémoratif. Cette stèle où le nom d'Heero Yuy était gravé en lettre d'or. En tête de la liste des braves tombés au combat lors de la dernière guerre figurait « son » Heero. Le premier homme qui avait su l'éveiller aux sentiments. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Heero lui avait appris à aimer, à oser s'approcher des gens. A se lier à eux d'une manière ou d'une autre pour une durée indéterminée. Comme un contrat sans fin. Si bien qu'il était à présent avec un homme qu'il aimait sincèrement.

.

Au fond de son cœur, il se reprochait cependant de n'avoir jamais pu répondre aux sentiments d'Heero, du moins de la façon que ce dernier espérait. Comme sentant son affliction, son ami lui serra la main jalousement. Il le regarda attentivement de ses yeux violines. Oui, Heero l'avait conduit sur la voie de l'amour. Incontestablement. Malheureusement, pas avec lui. Ca le chagrinait quelque peu. C'est un autre qui avait su dompter son cœur. Capturer son attention suffisamment pour le prendre dans ses filets. L'amour ne choisit pas ! Et la Mort ne fait pas exception !

Sincèrement, il aurait voulu combler « son » Heero. Mais ils étaient bien trop complémentaires et distincts à la fois. Au début, cet antagonisme était excitant, envoûtant. Un attrait comblant l'esprit aventureux. Or une pareille contradiction empêche inévitablement aussi toute évolution vers une relation amoureuse épanouie et stable. Cette dernière ne pouvait dès lors survivre à leurs deux forts caractères. L'éternelle confrontation aurait sans conteste usé leur lien. Fragilisé la base pour une vie à deux durable. Heero avait fait d'innombrables efforts, tout comme Duo par la suite, mais le naturel finissait par reprendre ses droits. Dans un couple, les compromis doivent dépasser les moments d'accalmie. Et eux n'en avaient pas suffisamment. Deux « dominateurs » en puissance est un cocktail trop explosif à terme. Dès lors une amitié, sincère et puissante, les avait unis à jamais. « Equivoque » aurait sûrement été le terme employé par certains pour parler de leur relation. Mais qu'importe, ils s'en accommodaient. Bien que meurtri, Heero semblait toujours s'en être contenté par la suite. En apparence du moins ! Certains masques avaient la vie dure.

.

Duo sourit avec tendresse à son compagnon. Ce dernier lui avait considérablement apporté. Des émotions, des évènements et d'autres petites choses simples qu'Heero n'aurait pu ni lui faire découvrir ni lui offrir. Ou difficilement. Non pas par manque d'envie ou de désir, mais pour l'unique raison qu'il ne les connaissait pas lui-même. Tous deux étaient des enfants meurtris. Des enfants ayant grandi bien trop vite pour être totalement épanouis entre eux. Le « Shinigami » avait eu besoin de quelqu'un de stable. D'équilibré pour construire une vie nouvelle. Loin du sang et de la mort.

- « **Es-tu prêt à tourner la page ? A entrer définitivement dans la vie ?**» s'inquiéta l'homme à ses côtés le couvant de ses yeux amoureux.

- « **Oui. … Je souscris et signe volontiers ce contrat avec toi.** » lui affirma-t-il sans sourciller.

Il lui accorda un « délicat et innocent» baiser. Détails que « son » homme lui avait inculqué pour varier les plaisirs. Puis, se tournant vers le nom d'Heero, il effleura à nouveau d'une main tremblotante les lettres dorées.

- « **Merci Heero. … Tu m'as offert la vie. … Je suis … La Mort qui t'aimera éternellement.** » acheva-t-il, serrant à son tour la main aimante pour résister à la vague traitresse d'émotion qui le submergeait.

En signe de réconfort et d'approbation, Quatre lui accorda son plus humble sourire.

.

.

********** The End **********

.

.

**Note**** :**_ Alors Blues-Moon tu l'as eu cette fin citronnée ? hi ! hi ! Je sais ! Je suis merdeuse ! On me le dit souvent et j'assume ! A mes yeux c'est un compliment ! ^^_

_Mais bon, c'est quand même une Happy end dans son style, non ? Ton avis ma chère Haru-Chou ? Eh non ! Duo ne finit pas forcément avec Heero ! … Surtout quand c'est moi la scribouilleuse ! … Pourtant je ne vois que par le couple « Heero/Duo » (c'est celui que j'ai lu en premier faut dire) ! Etrange non ? Les mystères de l'inspiration … Mon cerveau est insondable ! ^^_

_Ah oui ! Merci à Sortilège et Koki pour leurs reviews sur l'avant dernière partie. Et à toi aussi Blues-Moon bien évidemment ! ^^ _

_A présent, si vous voulez me lire à nouveau ce sera sur d'autres histoires. … Dites-le-moi : confirmez ou infirmez ma « mise à la retraite » ! Exprimez-vous ! … Je suis sadique mais je ne mords pas ! ^^_


End file.
